Scarred
by Whispering-dreamer
Summary: NOTE:I'm thinking about redoing this over the christmas holz, advice on what needs to be improved is welcomed
1. Siramiris

Disclaimer: don't own it…yet 

**This is set before Aang finds out about the comet. Also some of this info might be out of date because the only channel that shows avatar is only at book 1: water so Aang is just learning water-bending and is taking his time getting to the North Pole, not knowing he needs to rush. **

CHAPTER 1: siramiris

"Remind me again why we're stopping here?" Katara sighed as she, Aang and Sokka where gliding over a vast ocean on Appa, Aang's flying bison-thingy." I mean we've stopped at nearly every island so far. At this rate we'll never get to the North Pole.

"Because someone's eating all the supplies" Aang shouted back.

Katara gave Sokka a killer glare.

"Hey! I'm not the only one who's been eating! Look at the monkey" Sokka shouted, trying to defend his rumbling stomach

Momo hissed like a cat.

"For the last time, he's a lemur and he doesn't like being called MONKEY" Aang shouted over the howling winds

"Ohh, a thousand pardons your highness"

* * *

**((((30 minutes later)))**

"Are we THERE yet. I'm STARVING! How LONG is this going to take" Sokka whined.

"We should be there in about 3hrs." Aang answered and returned guiding Appa across the vast ocean.

"I knew this would happen"

"then why didn't you pack extra food"

"I did" Katara said and quickly threw a deer hide bag at Sokka. She succeeded in nearly knocking Sokka out and over the edge of Appa. Sokka's pout quickly turned to a grin as he rummaged inside the bag and pulled out an apple.

"I'm going to savour this. One little bite at time, then it'll last me for about 10mins longer than normal." Sokka thought as he closed his eyes and prepared to bite into the succulent apple, to feel the juices run down his throat, to feel the smoothness on his lips to hear the delicious crunch it made. Only to be met by the salty sea air. Bewildered Sokka opened his eyes, to be met by Momo taking a huge bite out of the ruby apple.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY LITTLE THING! GIVE IT BACK ! LET ME AT IT! THAT BLOODY MONKEYS ON THE MENU TONIGHT! GOIN TO F'ING KILL YOU!"

Aang grinned as Sokka tried to catch the lemur, which had now launched itself into the air. Momo fought against the hard winds Ducking and diving through Sokka's waving hands.

Aang frowned, if this wind kept up it would be very dangerous. Murphy's law states that if something can go wrong then 9/10 times it will. Just as if the fates were listening a gust of wind caught Appa by surprise. Throwing anything that wasn't tied down into the air. These things included a Katara, a surprised looking Sokka, and any bag that wasn't firmly tied down.

Aang held fast to Appa and quickly put him into a dive. Momo gliding overhead eyes huge with worry. Aang managed to get Appa under the tumbling Sokka. CRASH!

"Thanks Aang remind me next time to pack more pillows" Sokka croaked as he sunk into unconsciousness.

Aang never heard the thank you as he plunged over the side with his staff ready to open the glider at any moment. Katara was a blue blotch on the cruel turquoise mouth of the greedy ocean ready to swallow her up. Using his air-bending skills Aang gathered more speed until he was level with a screaming Katara. Grabbing on to her he opened the glider and shot up back towards Appa.

Laying Katara round he held his breath.

"Could she have died of fright or not been able to get enough oxygen, was she in shock"

Suddenly she began coughing then opening her deep blue eyes she reached up and pulled Aang into a hug. She didn't need to say thanks the one gesture said it all.

* * *

He looked at the mirror in his crimson chamber. The mirror reflection gently rocked in the rhythm of the ship. Why was he scarred like this? Would he have this…this mark for the rest of his life? Marked for eternity. Why did he have to chase this…this child across the world just to be aloud to see his family? He was a good fighter. He wasn't a cowardly sneak like Zhou and yet, his father favoured him over his own son, his own flesh and blood. No one would want him. This scar was a sign of disgrace and exile no beautiful Fire lady would want an exiled Prince. He shouldn't have to do this, chase a kid across the globe; his father shouldn't need him to… 

Zuko's train of thought was interrupted by a loud knock on his dark-crimson door. Not waiting for the door to be opened for him, an old fat man entered pushing a trolley full of tea.

"Uncle, have you never heard of KNOCKING!"

"I did" the old, man said as he sat down on a high back crimson chair.

"Well, have you ever heard of WAITING"

"Ohh, silence young one"

Zuko frowned, his good eye twitched. Iroh, reading the signs, imediatley corredcted himself.

"Sorry, I meant not so young one"

Zuko was prepared to go into a full out fire tantrum (involves throwing uncontrolled fireballs all over the place) but stopped himself. The old man was just winding him up and was succeeding. Giving up Zuko through himself into the other dark crimson high back chairs and, for once, excepted the steaming mug of tea. Damn sea, so cold he thought he was going down with the flu. How he longed for the plains and great red cities of the Glorious Fire Nation.

"So Uncle is there anything we should discus?"

"Well, I was thinking about organising a chess championship with the crew but only…."

"I mean about the Avatar, Uncle, has there been any sightings of that giant flying beaver…"

"Buffalo"

"WHATEVER! Has anyone seen it?"

"Well, Zuko…"

"Yes uncle"

"You've got to stay calm"

"Why, Uncle as you have taught me a great leader is always calm and patient. Now please what do you want to say"

"Well, the avatar's flying buffalo has been sighted above the "Hakala islands", it looks like it's heading towards the island of Siramiris.

"Where is that?"

" Earth-bending Island, has a temple Devoted to Loka the forty-something avatar absolutely swarming with Wolves"

"Ahhh,"

"Yes it also known as that but being in the middle of nowhere it will be more defenceless"

"Excellent, Now if your finished I have to meditate" Zuko said getting up and lit each meditating candle with a handful of fire. The blood red candles' silver smoke circled around Zuko, he subconsciously played with the spirals till they vanished into nothingness.

"There is one more item I wish to discuss"

"Uncle, how am I supposed to meditate with all these distractions? You've told me so many time's that meditation is essential to my fire-bending and yet every single time I try to meditate you disrupt me…"

"Are we finished yet…" The old man interrupted

Zuko pouted.

"Well, Commander Zhoa is going to be arriving on the island 3 or 4 hours after us…"

"HE'S DOING WHAT! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE F'IN IS"

The meditation candles exploded like a new-ear fire works display, complete with rockets

**

* * *

Ohh IM finished my first chapter Wooness!. Please review. Incase you didn't read the bit above the disclaimer this story is set before Aang finds out above the Comet and after the air temple (hence Momo) and is lazily going to random islands. I might take sometime updating though so be patient. Also, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	2. Araic Wolfchild

**Disclaimer: I own it all every single bit of it police sirens looks outside emm… joking.**

The high winds had died down.

* * *

"Yip, yip" Aang shouted to Appa.

Then, grabbing his glider, Aang jumped over the edge and flew back to Katara and Sokka.

"We lost most of the supplies. The sleeping bags are still here but we've lost the tent…"

"Finally! We've needed a new tent for AGES" moaned Sokka who was sprawled out like a giant cat.

"Well, how are we going to buy one, we lost the money as well"

"WHAT!" Sokka exploded to his feet "NO FOOD! NO SHELTER! NO MONEY!" Sokka screamed before fainting into a crumpled heap.

"Aang how long is it till this island" Katara asked seriously

"We'll be there in a few hours"

* * *

Zuko was on deck 

"Damn Zhoa" Zuko sent a fist of flame into the air.

"Thinks, he's so good"

Sending a flame from his heel that probably would hit an unlucky little fishing boat some miles away

"One day I'm going to"

A huge pillar of fire erupted from Zuko like a caged bird set free that shot up into the sky.

The crew watched in disbelief. He'd been at it for hours and still had the energy to keep attacking the imaginary foe. _He must REALLY hate the commander_ they collectively thought.

_If only he could control his anger and use it in his bending _the old general thought as he sipped his green tea.

"he is strong, one day he will rule us" wondered a crewmember to himself.

"Yes, but he is weak in the mind, he lacks wisdom" Iroh sighed "but I guess that will come with age.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning…with…C" Sokka said thoughtfully.

"Cloud" Katara grinned.

She's always good at this game. Hmmm must think of hard one. Hmmm ohh Sokka smiled as he glimpsed something on the horizon. "I…spy…with…my tweeny eye…something…. Beginning…with…S" 

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Sun"

"No"

"Sea?"

"Nope" Sokka smirked

"Sand"

Smiling Sokka shook his head.

"Sack"

"Noooo"

"Sleeping bag?"

"No, give up Katara"

_No, _Katara thought _the amount of times I've played this daft game I have ALWAYS won. Now lets see, aha!_

"Sky?" 

"No" Sokka was nearly killing himself. If he didn't Katara would.

"Clue. Is it in here or out there?" Katara asked pointing at a big fluff of a cloud.

"Outside. Do you give up?"

"Ahhh! I hate this stupid game"

"Then why did you suggest it"

Katara got up. The places to go and sulk on Appa were quite limited. Sitting on the other side of the basket-thing Katara continued her train of thought.

Katara gazed at the weaved bottom of the basket-thing.

_It's outside so that rules out sack, supper, sausages, silk and sitting. I've already said sun sand and sea. _ _Maybe it's not that simple. Sea what does a sea do: swish? Swirl?_

"Sparkle?"

Sokka was getting bored now. The attention span of a two-year-old and the same temper as one.

"It's on the sparkle" Sokka clued.

Katara nearly threw herself off the flying bison's back. She peered out into the briny blue. Then she saw it an ugly black mark on the clear water. Like a blackhead on clear skin or a muddy paw print on you mum's white carpet.

"SHIP?"

"Wow! Finally that took AGES" Sokka said sarcastically

"AANG!" she shouted leaving Sokka to gloat about her inferior brain and how intelligent he was.

"What is it Katara?" Aang asked Katara as he smoothly landed.

"There is a Fire nation boat below us"

"Where?"

"There? Do you think they've seen us?

A pillar of ferocious whirling pillar of intense fire flew skyward. It was nowhere near Appa but they could feel it scorching their faces

"No" Aang grinned wiping his face; "They've definitely not seen us"

"How do you know" Sokka grunted.

"Cause 'that" pointing to the last of the hungry flames, "would have hit us"

* * *

((2 hours later))) 

They had long lost sight of the fire nation ship to the horizon behind them.

"LOOK! Land! Shelter! FOOD!" Sokka roared with all the breath in his lungs.

The group looked down at the island below. It was a pattern of lush greens. From the dark green of the forest that covered most of the land, to the small light yellow-green of the tiny patched of farmland and clearings. A small purple hill shot up from the centre of the island. At the top stood a small stone temple. Its silver roof outshone the sun. "Loka" the forty-something was born on the island. She was an earth-bender of course.

"Aang don't get too arrogant while we're here, remember the last earth-bending village" Katara teased.

Ignoring Katara's remark referring to the incident in Kioshi. Aang patted Appa and urged him on.

"The wind's are still strong so hold on to something"

After what happened last time they clenched on to the side with their dear lives. Momo decided that it would be safer to stay near Sokka and resolved to climbing into Sokka's shirt. Sokka opened his mouth to complain and get rid of the ticklish thing that had set up camp half way down his back when Appa dived. Appa lurched down. The turbulence was like a giant earthquake in the sky. Shaking Appa and his disturbed passengers.

Sokka stumbled of Appa, fell to his knees and began kissing the pebbles on the shore.

"I'm never leaving the beautiful ground again. I don't care I'll swim back but you'll never get me back on Appa again."

Katara was still lying on Appa groaning about in flight sickness and needing a bag. Aang however was all for starting off. He had already gathered the remaining supplies and split them into three packs.

"Come on guys! Let's try and find a village or something! Hey, stop looking at me like that! OK you can sit they're for 2 seconds then we can explore! 1…2… right lets go!"

Grudgingly Sokka and Katara picked up their packs and began walking up the beach towards Aang. Appa grunted a farewell then took off, probably in search of some juicy ferns and a soothing, hot, natural spring.

* * *

(((3mins))) 

The dirt path led into the forest. The twittering of many tiny birds, each announcing the Avatars return. Every little one had a different tune to sing from quick dances to the slow sad song of the Mourning bird. Katara peered into the dark forest occasionally catching site of a tiny red or green bird. She never saw the Mourning bird, thankfully. It is said that if a person sees The Mourning Bird then they or someone dear to them will die or be seriously injured.

A beautiful song sung by a little yellow bird was shattered by a low but near HOOWWWLLLL! The group bunched together.

"This place is supposed to be infested with wolves but they only attack trespassers."

"Aang, do we have permission to be here?"

Before Aang could open his mouth the group were encircled by a band of shadows. The shadows each gasped a spear directed at Aang's, Sokka's and Katara's throats, even Momo had been captured and been shoved into a bag. In the half-light they couldn't make out there attackers.

"We are His Majesty Lord Rigan's guards. State your name and your business." Shouted the biggest of the guards.

"I'm Aang the Avatar and these are my friends Katara and Sokka of the southern water tribe." Aang blurted out before Katara could shut him up.

The spears didn't move.

"Prove it," said a voice in the circle, handing Aang an apple.

Aang held the apple on an open palm, using an air current, he began spinning it faster and faster till it began to rise above their heads. It was flying fast now and was escaping through a hole in the canopy. Then Aang abruptly stopped the spinning and the whole party of people watched as it plummeted into Aang's hand. There was a stunned silence in the group. The spears were withdrawn from their original place…an inch from their necks.

"Follow me" the biggest guard said.

They marched in the formation of three guards at the front, then Aang with a guard at either side, then Sokka with two guards at either side and then Katara with two guards at either side. Two smaller guards, both slightly taller than Sokka, followed at the rear, probably of lower rank.

Eventually the patrol of guards emerged from the forest. Katara could finally see who they were. The guards each wore a black helmet that was outlined with silver. The helmet covered their heads but left their faces clear. All the guards had green feathers sticking out of their helmets apart from the one at the back who had a black raven feather. Their pale faces where decorated in forest green face paint, it seemed that every guard was different. Some were decorated with moons or stars or feathers, it seemed the only area that they could individualise was their faces. They wore thick, dark green cloaks that changed shades in the sunlight. The armour was also green so they could camouflage. The armour was also light and was easy to move in so they could move through the forest and swing from the trees with great speed. The guards were a mixture of male and female earth-benders; Katara could guess the gender from the facial hair.

The main settlement on the island was an old trading town called Serin. Serin had been a booming port before the war. The town was unique in that all non-bending civilians and the Chief lived inside the wall but every person possessing bending skill or magical healing skills had to live outside the wall. Partly to protect the people, partly because the new Chief wasn't a bender and disliked their amazing ability. All shops were outside the wall as well so the benders didn't starve.

The chief was formally known as Lord Rigan. Rigan was never supposed to rule the island. Rigan's brother Garth was a powerful Earth-bender. Garth was brave and strong but was too trusting in his brother, Garth died of "food poisoning" so the greedy, jealous, scum Rigan was next in line and took the thrown. He supposedly had help from a certain guard who got an amazingly high rank in the royal guards.

The first step Rigan had taken was to remove the gifted people who could use any form of bending, healing or potion making. Rigan claimed it was to protect the people from pirates. Next he would have them move into the forest. The only time benders were permitted to enter the walled town was when a visitor had arrived, this was decreasing.

Before Rigan visitors and traders called everyday, even during the war but now it was once a week or once a month. Rigan was dragging the island's economy down. From a thriving population of 2 thousand people and 900 earth-benders and gifted people the population had slumped to 500 people and 50 benders and about 20 gifted people. Every time a ship stopped people, normal and gifted, jumped on n an attempt to leave the damned island. Most of the benders had moved to the village of Rakuna. But some of the Earth-benders had to stay to help guard the port.

The group of guards escorted Aang, Katara and Sokka to the Wall. The Wall was a mixture of wood and stone. The wood was from a tree deep in the forest, which was completely fireproof but the stone had been there for thousands of years. For thousands of years the Wall had provided protection to all its citizens that lived inside it. They passed underneath the grey stone arch and into the streets. Aang, Katara and Sokka were chaperoned through the cobbled, windy; streets lined with packed white houses. Every street looked the same. Once they passed through a little dusty square with a dried up fountain in the centre and lined with weeping trees and stone benches.

Finally they reached a large marble gateway. The leader of the guards, a gigantic, brawny man with a short chestnut beard went up to one of the sentries and disappeared through the gateway. He returned several minutes later carrying a scroll.

"_By order of His Majesty King Rigan, Lord over Siramiris. The Avatar and his company may stay at the house of Wolfchild. She may have the rest of the day of to make them comfortable. The rest of the guards will return to duty."_

"I will obey my Kings orders" A voice from the back shouted.

The rest of the guards trooped off into the labyrinth of twisting streets leaving Aang, Katara and Sokka with the lone guard.

"Fellow me" the guard muttered, turned and marched off.

Aang, Katara and Sokka ran after the guard. The journey was unbelievably tiresome; Katara tried to make small talk. Asking if there was a market. The guard didn't seem bothered. Responding to questions with "yes", "no" or "on Monday". This was the guard with the black feather in his/her helmet and a scarf tied round his/her mouth. Making him/her indistinguishable.

Finally they reached the towering arch in the Wall. The giant metal portcullis was down, their escort signalled to the sentry at the top of the wall to open it. Finally they were out of the packed town.

They walked out; the guard removed her helmet and scarf.

"So, you're the new Avatar. It's an honour finally meeting you" She bowed slightly.

The girl was about two maybe three years older then Katara. She had long jet black, tied back with a green band, and paleish skin but she had darker pinky bits on her cheekbones. Her face was painted with curved triangles coming from the sides of her face, like giant teeth; she had green rings round her eyes. Her eyes were as green as the forest. They were a light fresh green now as she smiled at them. Little dimples appeared for a few seconds.

"Hi, I'm…" Katara started but was interrupted when Sokka pushed in front of her.

" I'm Sokka and this is my little sister Katara" Sokka announced.

Sokka's stomach rumbled

"And that's Sokka's stomach" Aang giggled

"You can call me Araic, only Mathos actually calls me Wolfchild since I'm not really a child anymore" She said with a quirky smile.

"You mean, you actually lived with wolves" Aang blurted out his jaw dropping.

"Yes I did for a while but I'd rather not talk about it." She said staring into the forest.

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't mean to offend you." Katara apologised

"It's OK you didn't know," She said giving Katara a small smile. " You all must be tired and hungry. I'll take you to my house and you can explore the island tomorrow"

"Yes, I'm starving" No prizes for guessing who that was.

She led them back into the forest. They past a few clearings, with little houses in them while following the dark path. The birds were singing again. A little blue one was playing with Momo. Ducking a diving through trees then when Momo caught him, the tiny bird began to chase Momo. It occasionally succeeded in catching him. Rapidly the dark forest route opened up into a football pitch size clearing. They had arrived at Araic's home.

Araic's clearing was a cluster of three houses and small barn and some fields. The barn and two of the houses had been abandoned. But the fields contained wheat and oats grown by Araic. Araic's house was a cottage sheltered between two huge fruit trees.

"Did you build this house yourself?" Aang asked

"No, I think Meva's husband built it but I never knew him" Araic answered

"Who's Meva?" Sokka wondered.

"She's over there, pointing to a newly planted tree and the mound of dirt.

"Ohh. I'm sorry" Katara sympathised with her. "Me and Sokka we lost our mother to a fire nation raid."

"Meva wasn't my mum, my parent's died when I was five. Meva found me wandering the woods when I was six. She was like a grandmother to me. She was a healer, not a real bender" Araic said brushing away a tear.

They walked up to the little white cottage's door. There were some red flowers growing under the unglazed windows. There aroma was incredibly sweet, remindind Sokka how long it had been since he'd eaten.

Araic smiled suddenly " I'm just telling you to prepare yourselves"

"For what?" Sokka squeaked in a small voice

Araic opened the front door. As they peered into the darkness of the doorway, two emerald orbs glared back at them. The 'thing' in the darkness was coming closer and closer. A low growl erupted from the pit of its being. It launched itself out the door, like black bolt of lightning, knocking over Sokka and Katara. Then bounding over Aang. The thing then placing two paws on Araic's shoulders, the 'thing' gave her a huge lick in her face, wiping off some of her green-grey face paint.

"What is that THING" Sokka cried from his position on the floor in a muddy puddle.

"Oh sorry. She can get a bit excited when meeting new people. Here let me help you" She extended a helping hand down to Sokka and helped him up.

"What's she called?" Aang said as he tumbled around with the giant dog.

"Her name is Morri, She's a domesticated wolf pup. She's only a year old. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to ride the big ones."

"You ride wolves" Aang, Sokka and Katara exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, only me though, they trust me. They're basically like giant horses only with teeth…Do you want to see one?"

"Yeah!" Aang was nearly dying of excitement

Katara and Sokka were nearly dying of fear.

Araic stood besides the opening to the forest. She closed her eyes. The ground began to vibrate, slowly she raised her arms up, the ground was shaking violently now, Morri raised her muzzle to the sky and began to howl, then Araic let go of the howl building up in her. At that point she abruptly stopped, the ground returned to normal and the birds started singing again

A few seconds later

Cautiously approaching from the thick trees came the grey, shaggy but slinky form of the wolf. The only difference was that this wolf was the size of the cottage.

"This is Macha, Morri's mum. Morri was the runt of the litter so Macha gave her to me. Macha's probably twenty years old"

Morri ran up and began to play with the giant. It was like a whippet compared to a greyhound. Morri like was an exact copy only miniature and midnight black not the dusky grey that covered Macha.

"I'll see if you can ride her tomorrow. Come on in, you look starved." Araic invited them in.

The giant wolf slunk back into the forest barking a farewell to Morri.

Araic sat down plates of food. Cooked rabbit, fresh vegetables and fruit, fish, cheese and bread. Providing fresh orange juice for them to drink. It was not luxurious like the other places Aang had eaten but none of them cared they were all starving.

"So you've been travelling over the ocean on a six legged buffalo that can fly."

"Bison, Appa is one of the last flying bison's left in the whole world"

"Wow, you learn something new everyday" Araic laughed. " You all look tired . I'll show you your rooms"

Araic got up and showed them to their rooms. Sokka and Aang would be sleeping in the room with a window that looked out into the forest. After Sokka discovered a spider Araic agreed to close the shutters. The room was painted a turquoise-green, the beds were a bit lumpy but when Aang and Sokka got into them they fell asleep immediately.

"you'll be sleeping in Meva's old room" Araic said closing the white shutters.

The room was a light shade of lilac. There was a vase of purple flowers on a shelf. And a little rag doll beside it and neighbouring that was a little tattered painting. It showed a beautiful thin Earth-bender, her copper hair was tied back with a green ribbon. She had hypnotic emerald eyes that held Katara in a trance for a few seconds. Beside her was a fire warrior. He was dressed in his Fire Nation armour but was not wearing a helmet. He was young and his jet-black hair was tied onto a short ponytail. Holding onto each hand of her parents was a small girl, with jet-black hair like her father, emerald eyes like her mother. Her small dimpled face smiled out at Katara. Araic the Wolfchild, the child of both the Earth and Fire.

I** can't believe it not one review! I feel so unloved!**

**A whippet is like a miniature grey hound.**

**"Araic" is pronounced (A-ray-ic)**

**Come on someone review it PLEASE!**


	3. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters apart from Araic**

Chapter3: Nightmares

The woods were dark, their tall dark boughs towering over her. She was running, her little feet getting cut on the cruel thorns. The hand she held on to dragged her through the forest.

"Ma-a where's daddy, I want daddy, where is he?" the little girl cried.

"Daddy's talking to Uncle Bori" Niamh said as she pulled her little girl through the jagged bushes.

"But Ma-a Uncle Bori was shouting at Daddy. Why was he shouting at Daddy? Ma-a why are we running? Ma-a where is Daddy?" the little girl kept asking the questions.

"Shhh dear" Niamh said pushing the wee girl behind a muddy brown bush.

That was when the tall, imposing silhouette of Bori emerged from the gloom forest. He gazed murderously at his sister.

"Where is the filthy half breed dear sister" he hissed

"What have you done to him, Bori? What have you done to him?" Niamh screamed at her brother.

Bori signalled to the thick passage of trees. Three men stepped out dragging the muddy, broken, body of a fire nation soldier. His neck had been broken and his black hair tumbled down his shattered face. His amber eyes would stare at the earth for forever more.

"NOOO! ZAIR! NOOO! Why Bori? Why have you done this? How could you do this? He was your own brother-in-law. Why have you done this to me?"

"THE FIRE NATION IS NO BROTHER TO ME! AND YOU, TRAITOR, ARE NOT MY SISTER! Where is that abomination of a child"

I shivered. _Why was uncle talking about me like that? Why was he screaming at Ma-a? Why was Daddy not getting up?_ I thought any minute now he'd lift his head up and shout "SURPRISE" and I'd laugh, we'd all laugh, but it wasn't a joke. _Why was Daddy lying there?_ He was like Emmy, slumped over like my rag doll unable to sit up straight. I clutched Emmy. Ma-a and Auntie Rona had made her for my birthday. She had brown hair and little green bead eyes like everyone else, not like daddy or me. She had a little pink mouth that would smile for eternity. It was a birthday present but the real present was when Daddy came home a few days ago. He's been away for a full year.

Daddy left when I was only four. We moved away to Siramiris a few weeks later to live with Uncle Bori and Aunt Rona. It was great, Uncle Bori taught me how to make stones fly. He was really nice to me and Ma-a until Daddy came back. After Daddy came back Uncle Bori began shouting at my Ma-a and we had to move out. It was OK Auntie Rona but would visit never Uncle Bori. I would play with Daddy instead of Uncle Bori. He could make flames appear out of nowhere. No one else's Daddy could do that but Ma-a gave him a row when he done it in the house.

Then one night Aunt Rona ran into our house and began screaming so Ma-a grabbed me and dragged me into the forest. Daddy followed us but one of Uncle Bori's friends through a big rock at us so Daddy began sending fire at him. He told me and my Ma-a to run, so we ran further into the deep forest.

"Where is she? If you tell me where that mongrel is I won't hurt you, sister. Do you want to end up like him" Bori said kicking Daddy.

"Zair" Ma-a whimpered. "I will never tell you where she is. Araic is your own niece" 

"Sister I warned you that _that_ fire-bender would bring nothing but trouble, but you wouldn't listen" Uncle Bori roared sending a boulder flying at Ma-a.

Ma-a bended a bigger rock at him. Then one of Uncle Bori's friends hit Ma-a over the head with a club and she went to sleep. Then…then he tied her to a tree then…then…h…he pulled out a rusted d…dagger he c…cut m…my Ma-a's throat. She made a gagging noise. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut.

When they'd left I screamed for hours.

"Ma-a you can't leave me Ma-a please come back. Ma-a wake up. Daddy wake Ma-a up. Daddy we need to get up before they come back. Daddy come on. Daddy don't leave me, please Daddy I want to go home. Look I learned a new trick. Don't leave me Daddy" I begged them to wake up, tears cascading down my cheeks.

* * *

Araic bolted up sweating, shaking, wet tear trickles on her face. She kept seeing Bori slitting her mother's throat and kicking her dead father. He would have killed me too she thought. Why? Because of my Daddy. Ma-a loved Daddy. She didn't care that he wasn't an Earth-bender. She didn't care that his hair and eyes were different. She didn't care but everyone else did. 

Araic got out of her green patchwork quilt and picked up the wrist-plate that sat on the little bedside table. It was gold and was decorated with a red dragon. It was light but could withstand the heat of a furnace. It glistened in the moonlight coming through her open shutters. Araic played with it, cleaning it so she could see the moon's reflection in it before slipping her hand in. Daddy had said that one-day it would fit her, it fitted now. Daddy wore it all the time before…

Then Aang's monkey-thing Momo nimbly climbed through the open window, waking Araic from her memories. Momo jumped on to the bed and began to hiss. Momo's hair went on end; he resembled a cat more than a lemur. Morri gave Momo an inquisitive look before growling at the door.

"What is it girl?" Araic murmured, before getting up and walking out to the silent hallway.

In the castle, Lord Rigan was in the great hall pigging out on a leg of wild boar when Mathos Head of the Royal Guards ran into the hall.

"My lord we just got this message. My lord the hawk was…Fire Nation." Mathos said a hint of worry in his hoarse voice.

Rigan stared at the letter. It had a bold blood red seal wax. The seal was emblazoned with a firebird. There was no doubt who this was from. Rigan's fat body shook as he read the letter.

_Your Highness,_

_My navy is positioned around your pathetic island, all equipped with multiple catapults. If you do not hand over the avatar immediately then I shall blow your pitiful is land to the murky depth. We know the Avatar is there. You will hand over the Avatar on the shingle beach at dawn tomorrow morning. If you fail to comply with my demands then we shall blast you all to Hell._

_Be seeing you soon _

_Fire Prince Zuko_

Rigan's hand trembled as he read the red inked page over and over_. Damn benders always ready to pick on someone. Damn Avatar if it was up to me they'd all be in the murky depths. Why were they given these powers they always use them to destroy._

"Mathos?" 

"Yes my lord"

"Where did you send that Avatar brat that arrived yesterday"

"Emm…I dumped him and his friends with the Wolfchild."

"Friends?"

"Water-benders, no real threat."

"Right here's the plan" Rigan began, trying to find a bit of parchment that wasn't stained. "We'll take the Fire Prince to the Avatar. It'll be a lot easier. Do you think you get all those retched benders away… apart from yourself of course?

"Yes, Sir. I'll send them to the other side of the island. I'll go get them now"

"Wait take this" Rigan said giving a grotty letter to Mathos.

Back on the ship.

This just arrived for you, Prince.

Zuko took the squally bit of parchment with disgust.

_Your Eminence Prince Zuko,_

_I would be happy to give the avatar to your graciousness in order to spare my island and my people. In order to catch the Avatar by surprise I would ask if you could come before dawn. He is currently staying in a cottage with a young inexperienced earth-bender. I have sent all other benders to the other side of the island. Apart from my personal guard, Mathos. I look forward to meeting you_

_Your humbly Lord Rigan,_

_An eternal servant to the Fire Kingdom._

As Zuko read the letter a grin spread over his face. This was way too easy. Normally the most difficult part of capturing the avatar was dealing with the natives but with this already handled it would be a lot more easy.

"We're going to get him this time, Uncle. I can feel it. I'm going home. I'm finally going back. I'll be back where I belong. Things will finally be back to normal. I'm going to catch the avatar, finally, I'm going to get him"

Zuko could picture the scene. _Aang struggling in the grasp of two soldiers. His father walking down the black marble stairs. Welcoming his son home from the sea. He could see Zhoa, the man would be stripped of his rank for what he'd done to the prince. He would walk into the hall everyone would be cheering and waving. He would be home._

" Sorry, to burst your bubble, young one, but we don't have him…" Iroh interrupted

"…Yet"

* * *

Araic placed her feet carefully on the wooden floorboards, avoiding the squeaky one. She opened the door a crack and slipped out followed by Morri and Momo. Momo sat on Morri's back, like she was a horse. Momo and Mori quietly led the way down the dusty path to the rippling beach. 

Something wasn't right above the murmur of the waves hitting the cove was the quiet whisper of a conversation. There was a group of people. One was clearly Mathos the bossy, arrogant leader of the guards. The smaller, fatter one beside him looked like 'Lord' Rigan. But the other people were unknown to Araic. Their armour was different, black and crimson, similar to the armour her father once wore. They all carried torches. No, that wasn't right. They weren't carrying torches; it took Araic's sleepy mind a few seconds to click. Their HANDS were on FIRE.

I better get back. Araic thought as she moved back into the shadows from her hiding place behind a bush. She leapt down the path, springing over fallen branches. She had to warn them. She slammed the door and barged into the room Aang and Sokka were sleeping in.

"Wake up, NOW" she screamed. The walls shook slightly.

"Five more minutes" Sokka moaned and rolled over.

"But there are fire benders…" Araic began.

But was interrupted by Sokka "where?" He leapt to his feet and drew his boomerang.

"On the beach. We have to move, NOW!"

As the boy's ran to wake their sister and get changed Araic filled their packs with food and water.

"You've got a five minutes head start." Araic said handing them their packs. "Mori will lead you through the forest to the temple. You can summon your flying bison from there." She turned to Morri "Morri lead them then go to the pack. Then go to Rakuna get help. NOW GO!"

"What you're not coming?" Sokka asked puzzled

"I'll slow them down, give you a chance to get a decent escape. Remember head straight for the temple, don't stop. Go quickly"

"Bye Araic" There was a mixture of 'Thank you's, 'bye's and tears but Araic managed to get them to leave.

Araic went into Meva's old room and picked up Emmy and the pocket sized painting. Auntie Rona painted it a few days before… Quickly she got dressed into her green camouflage cloak and green and black garments. The only armour Araic decided to wear was her helmet and the Fire Warrior wrist plate since she wasn't planning on actually fighting the fire bender. She was only trying to slow them down. Carefully she applied her grey-green face paint into the curved wolf teeth. Then grabbing her spear she waited in the hall and faced the door.

**Wooness third chapter. **

**One more thing: **

**Can anyone think of a decent summery for this story cause mines kinda insert word. **

**Oh yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW even if it's criticism.  
**


	4. tortured soul

**Hiya Everyone. Hope your all enjoying your holiday.**

**Disclaimer: One day I will own Avatar reaches for water pistol but I do own Araic so…HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 4: Tortured soul 

The door exploded in a rush of heat. Araic was blown back but remained standing. She levitated the shattered pieces of wood and clumps of rock. Holding them in the air for a split second before sending them hurtling through the gaping wound in the front wall.

There was a few seconds of silence as the dust settled, then a burst of flame erupted forward. Araic quickly bended a wall of rock in front of her to absorb the heat. A series of fire shots flew through the hole where the door once stood. The rug on the floor had caught fire so had the wooden chair in the dining room. The smoke was curling round Araic. If she didn't get out now she'd suffocate.

Araic could here them, their heavy boots stomping on the floor boards. She had to get out. Without warning Araic bended, making the whole front wall crumble into dust.

* * *

Zuko watched as the entire house collapsed inwards. Trapping five of his men inside and hopefully caging the avatar or at least one of his accomplices. Zuko warily approached the pile of rubble. 

"Get over here and dig them out" He shouted to one of his unharmed men.

The ground began to shake. Smaller rocks began to vibrate cracking of the ground. Suddenly the mixture of stone and wood began to shake violently, then a green figure leapt out of rubble like a dolphin trying to escape from the sea below. The figure hit the ground running. Hurtling over fences, rocks and branches.

Zuko immediately sent a fireball hurtling towards the runner, striving to reach the cover of the forest.

_This has worked better than I had originally thought. Hey! Why are they not following me? Ohh look a fireball. Wow never seen that coming_ Araic thought as she dodged the fireball whistling to wards her with ease_. Lalalalala can't catch me!_ Araic giggled_. Catch me, if you can! Yes! Nearly there!_ Araic thought joyously as she seen the sheltering eaves of the wood fast approaching. Then falling…

* * *

Araic never saw Zhao hiding behind the stack of hay. She never saw the hand grabbing her ankle. All she knew was that she was not running anymore. She was falling; she was failing to reach the safety of the forest, she wasn't winning. Then a sharp crack, a pain in her head like an exploding fire work, making her world tumble into the darkness of the unconsciousness. 

"What the fuck are you doing here." Zuko roared at Zhao.

Zhao brutishly yanked the girl up. Her helmet fell off revealing her thin face covered in primitive markings. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her expression brimming with pain.

She was fazing in and out. Hearing fractions of the conversation.

"I'll go and check the trees. You can handle the hostage. The rest of my crew follow me." One of the captors was saying as he ran into the tree's followed by more blurred shapes.

"Whatever Zuko. Try not to loose him" The one behind her said aggresivly.

Then she sank into sweet darkness. The darkness opened it's soft arms, cradling her, rocking her, protecting her from the outside world. Gently singing a lullaby, slowly letting her drift on the sea. She was going under, sinking into the deep darkness, the deep, soft, painless darkness.

A searing pain in her arm brought her back to the light. Hateful light, exposing everything. Every secret, everything precious, giving you away, uncaring light. Nothing like the sweet darkness, where there is nothing, no pain, no agony, no torture, no memory, only soft darkness, only the slow tilting of the suffocating sea.

"Ohhh. My head" Araic breathed, shaking her head slightly.

Her eye's couldn't concentrate, it took a few attempts to realise were she was. She was standing beside a tree. No, she was tied, restrained to the tree of Meva's husband. The bough was thick, she couldn't shatter it, she tried but the power kept slipping away. Like a paper ship in a large puddle, slipping just out of reach. Araic kept reaching out but she just couldn't reach it.

She was suddenly aware of the presence behind her. The hot breath on the back of her neck. She could feel the eyes, boring a hole through her, seeing into her soul, seeing what she was, seeing her pain… and laughing.

"Now" A chilling voice hoarsely whispered behind her. "Where is the Avatar?"

"How the Hell am I supposed to know" She smirked

"Wrong answer" The voice chuckled evilly

Araic gasped as she felt the cold chill of metal against her bare arm. Then gave a cry of surprise and distress as she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

The thing that had cut her stepped out. The monster was a fire-bender of some rank. He was old between 40 and 50. He had the traditional fire bender dark hair and trimmed sideburns. His amber eyes were in slits focused on her. Araic didn't like the greedy look in his eyes. She felt as if an iceberg had been dumped in her stomach.

Her eye's focused on to the other people in the crowd. Rigan was there so was Mathos.

_Why are they just standing there? Why are they not helping? Why is he not helping a fellow Earth-bender? Why are we not trying to defend our island? Why have they abandoned me? Why?_

Araic met Mathos' eyes but he looked away. He had abandoned her. She was going to die and no one's was going to help her. They had left her to die, like they left her parents to die, like they left her as an infant to face the forest alone.

Rigan handed the evil looking fire-bender a black wooden case. The demonic fire-bender opened it, he smirked at her. The hungry look had returned to his eyes. Araic shivered. The case was lined with red velvet, but whether it was originally red was another matter.

He pulled the dreaded instrument of torture out of the case. Araic shook. The 'claw' used in private torture and public execution. There was a metal bar that the torturer held onto. Their hand clenched in a fist. Then three murderous sharpened blades arched over their fingers and extended for another twelve centimetres. This gave the torturer the ability to slash the prisoner repeatedly without getting their hands too bloody.

Araic began to shake harder now.

"Please I don't know! He never said! Please I don't know! I swear I don't know! Please God! I don't know where he is! Help me, Mathos! Help me, some one! I don't know, I swear! I DON'T KNOW! HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME! MATHOS HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! MATHOS DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T KNOW"

* * *

Zuko climbed through the bushes back to the clearing. As usual some native had found out the plan and had told the Avatar. He could not be bothered with Zhao's gloating but it seemed that as he entered the clearing that Zhao was not interested in him. 

The hostage was shouting something inaudible. Then there was a crisp crack! Like a twig snapping. Then came the blood-freezing scream explaining that was definitely not a twig cracking. Zuko stopped and stared.

The captive was tied to a medium sized tree, with her hands tied behind her. Zhao was standing behind her holding her left hand. Her fresh green clothes had been transformed a brownish-crimson and were slashed and ripped all over. She was crying a steady stream of tears but the left side of her face was raining blood.

Zuko couldn't handle this; he wanted to throw up. He had to stop this suffering. He had to or he would loose his dinner.

"I…I lost him" Zuko stuttered, marching over towards Zhao. The smell of blood was over powering him.

Another sharp crack! Followed by a banshee shriek.

"Right! I'm going to start on the other hand now1" Zhao chuckled, completely ignoring Zuko

" Zhao, I said I lost him"

Zhao let go of her broken hand for a few seconds, turning his attention to me. What happened next was fucking amazing. A pebble buried in the Earth shot up. Slicing through the girl's bonds and struck Zhao in the chin. Zhao was stunned for a few seconds. I couldn't help grinning; even Iroh was chuckling softly.

Zhao gave me a homicidal look, before yelling " AFTER HER!"

I leapt up and followed the bloody prints into the forest. I had to get to her before Zhao. I could here the snaps of twigs up ahead. She wasn't trying to sneak away quietly, she didn't care about who heard her, she just wanted out. Out of this nightmare that was strangling her in its grasp. Out of this God-forsaken Island. If she did get out of this alive she was going to leave at the first boat.

The smell of burning wood invaded my mind. _He wouldn't._ _**HE WOULD!** _ Zhao was burning down he forest. One tiny problem, I was still in it.

"BASTARD!" I bellowed behind me, before resuming my hunt for the escaping hostage.

I ran blindly after the noise of cracking twigs. Being a fire-bender the smoke didn't effect my breathing much but it was as thick as a sea fog.

Above the crashing of falling trees and the roar of the inferno I heard it. The quiet whimpering of a wounded animal. I made my way to wards the noise. She had given up. She had stopped fleeing and was now curled up in a ball. She was muttering the words "don't know don't know don't know don't know don't know don't know" over and over. She looked up at me before moaning and shutting her eye's sinking into the darkness. I bent over her, checked for a pulse and her breathing. They were there but were weak and ragged.

"please help me" she whispered silently as I picked her up.

She seemed fragile in my arms. Like a glass ornament of Uncle's. Like if I put her down too hard she shatter into a million pieces. _Why would Zhao want to hurt her? She was just a girl. She looked too innocent, sleeping in my arms to know. But since when did Zhao need an excuse to harm anything?"_

* * *

"Are you DEMENTED? Are you trying to INCINERATE the Fire Lord's oldest son? Have you got a DEATH wish?" 

"If he dies then I consider it a favour to the Fire Lord. If he dies then the Fire Lord will loose a week, frail, parasite"

"He's is still the Prince"

"Exiled Prince"

That's when Zuko made his entrance, through the blazing bushes and charred trees. Iroh, seeing his nephew safe, clapped his hands extinguishing the blazing inferno to smoke.

"Could you not have done that while I was in that when I was inside, Uncle?" Zuko whined in annoyance

Iroh gave Zuko a little smile

Interrupting the quiet moment. " Well, at least you can catch something!" Zhao remarked " Bring her over here at one so I can restart my interrogation."

"ARE YOU INSANE? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT? She's unconscious, she can't answer your fucking questions. Haven't you done enough" Zuko yelled and stormed off, to the little boat that would take them back to his ship.

Zhao was fuming.

"Bring that Earth-scum back!"

"Haven't got an avatar to catch? My guess is that he's heading for Brogan. I suggest you hurry." Uncle said, a slight frown on his forehead.

Zhao made a face and muttered something about 'wild beef racks'

Iroh climbed onto the small boat. His nephew was sitting on a stool with the girl still clutched in his arms. Her head was resting next to his chest. There was a small smile on her face. A small smile as she sunk into the sweet waves of the comforting darkness.

**Wooness! Chapter the forth is finished! **


	5. Heal me

**Disclaimer: I own a phone, I own an I-pod, I own Araic, I do NOT own Avatar.**

Chapter 5: Heal me

She had been rushed to the ship's doctor as soon as they got on board. She was now laid over a metal operating theatre. Iroh was there so was the doctor and another random crewmember. They were gathered round her like vultures crowding round the bloody carcass.

Crack! They were slipping her fingers back into place. Zuko couldn't watch. It was horrible. Again another sickening crack, Zuko winced against the gruesome clicking. He stepped away from the operating table. Turning his attention to the little metal box-like room they were in.

The room was crowded with shelves. Each metal shelf was cluttered with an assortment of bottles and boxes. Each holding antiseptics, painkillers, antibiotics, bandages, miscellaneous drugs. One held a collection of sinister looking blades and instruments. Zuko shuddered as he looked at some of the tools. Somehow the actual injuries were probably painless compared to the operation needed to remove the dart, arrow or spearhead.

"Zuko hold this " Iroh called him back and handed him a bloody wrist-plate.

It was fire nation. The beaten gold glimmered in the light of the infirmary. He played with it in his hands. Turning it over in his hands. Letting it slide through his hands. The red dragon silhouette was dyeing his hands a sticky scarlet. He stared at them before hastily wiping his palms on his uniform but he couldn't get rid of the quickly drying liquid.

Giving up on his hands Zuko turned his attention back to the gold wrist plate. It covered the wrist and most of the warrior's upper arm. _ Why the hell did an Earth-bender have a fire-bender's wrist-plate? It was not just a fire-bender's, this belonged to someone around or above the rank of Commander. It was over ten years old because they didn't give these out any more. It was unlikely that this girl killed a Commander at the age of five._ He looked carefully straining his eyes to see the words inscribed in the red stained gold.

The name "Commander Zair Komodo" was inscribed in the gold in minute letters. Who was this Commander? Why had this teenage girl have his wrist-plate? Was she really that strong? Was she able to take down a commander? Better her let her meet Zhao, that would be interesting. Zuko smirked, but the smirk fell as he heard another repulsive click. 

After a series of grisly clicks, Zuko gathered himself and approached the blood soaked table.

"How is she?" Zuko asked eagerly, as he cautiously approached the bloodstained table. Then remembering that he wasn't supposed to give a fuck about the damn Earth-scum girl. Zuko rapidly change his anxious face into a stern front of annoyance. Eye's like slits, gathering his brows like a gathering storm. **(((Nursing his wrath to keep it warm- Rabbie Burns))) **

" Well, how is she?"

The doctor didn't need a third interrogation. " She's lost a lot of blood, her hands been bandaged. The deepest of the cuts have been stitched and I've put cooling cream on the worst burns. She needs rest and painkillers. She should wake up tomorrow, bring her over after lunch" The doctor droned on as his hand hovered over one of the shelves before diving down and selecting an amber glass bottle. The amber bottle contained a collection of small blue pills.

"Give her these when she wakes up. One after breakfast and one after dinner. She might be suffering from shock and trauma so give her one of these white ones if she has trouble sleeping, don't overdose them though. Ohh, before I forget these yellow ones are iron tablets give her one at lunch." The doctor said handing Zuko three different bottles. The doctor paused. "Out of curiosity, how did she get in this state?"

"Zhao" Zuko answered numbly.

"Wait, are you telling me that the Commander Zhao, a fully grown adult, burned, crushed and slashed this girl." The crewmember was astonished.

" Before I joined your crew, half of my patients were under his command. A man shouldn't fear the flame but he mustn't yearn for the fight either." The doctor told Iroh.

"I must admit that Zhao is a bit…ambitious but the techniques he uses I used in my time as well, one of the reasons I retired"

"Uncle, are you telling me that you used to repeatedly slash hostages to try and get non-existent information out of them." Zuko said shocked

" No, unlike Zhao I didn't go overboard."

"But still I can't believe Zhao was this ruthless. I mean she's only a child" the doctor explained.

She was hardly a child.. She must be nearly as old as me, maybe a year younger. How could Zhao do this? How dare he do this…

"Ehh…Prince Zuko" Iroh interrupted Zuko's thoughts. "Hands" Zuko looked down and extinguished the flames growing from his clenched fists. "Relax, Nephew. You can get him later" Iroh whispered softly. Iroh was carrying the slumped body. Her head was tilted back revealing her slender neck. How soft it looked to Zuko. How he longed to touch it, feel it's silky surface underneath his fingers. "I think cell three is free. I'll put her there" Iroh pondered out loud. "NO!" Zuko outburst " I mean the crew have been denied…denied… you know… and she's going to be unconscious…and completely defenceless…and I would wish that on anybody…even an earth-bender. I mean she completely vulnerable…and…you know what I mean…" Zuko stammered on "All right young one. I'll find somewhere safe to keep her" Iroh gave Zuko a funny look. Zuko pretended he never saw it and walked up the dark corridor. "Zuko I want you on deck in half an hour" Iroh called to him. 

"Yes, Uncle" Zuko shouted over his shoulder making his way back to his room.

He changed into some unbloodied clothes before lighting the candles and sitting in front of them.

My mind is a blank scroll, I am one with my element.** I wonder if she's OK?** Stop thinking. **I wonder if she'll recover, she lost a lot of blood? **I said stop thinking. ** Where has Uncle put her?** What part of stop having stupid thought do you not understand? ** I wonder what her name is?** We can all think of names late.** I bet it's something like Rose or Lilly something to do with the earth.** It could be Bob for I care now concentrate. **I'm going to kill Zhao if she dies.** And the world will forever be in your debt, now concentrate on the flame not her **I'll run him right through.** Stop fantasising how to kill the guy and concentrate on the flame.** Zhao's a fucking bastard! ** Yes, I think we all know that. Now STOP having these stupid thoughts. ** I hope her hand heals.** That's it I give up I will never get through your stupid head. **Hey, shut up.** You, shut up. **You, shut up. You're the one whose stupid thoughts kept interrupting our meditation. Shut up.**

Zuko stopped himself. You know your going crazy when you begin having arguments with yourself.** He started it.**** Did not. Did too.**

"Shut up. Shut up" Zuko shouted while holding his ears in an attempt to block out the 'voices'.

Zuko got up and ran out the room.

(((Lunch time)))

After a hard morning of training Zuko returned to his room to relax. But…

"UNCLE! I can't open my door" Zuko yelled.

"Ahh. Yes I locked it when you came out to train."

"Why?"

"So you can have tea with me instead of sulking in your room"

"I do NOT SULK"

"Whatever" Iroh said turning and leaving a very unhappy Zuko stranded outside his room.

Zuko roared and punched the metal door. Before gasping and shaking the pain out of his hand.

(((Dinner time)))

After spending the whole afternoon in sweaty clothes and talking to the helmsman about courses the Avatar might take. There was nothing Zuko wanted more was return to the silence of his room but…

"It's a wonderful night let's all eat dinner out on deck"

Zuko's jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed and his bad eye began to twitch. Warnings that Iroh chose not to read.

"Uncle, if I eat dinner with you, drink tea and play that STUPID game with you. Then can I PLEASE return to my room." Zuko was about to erupt, most of the crew had taken shelter. Waiting to see the fire works show.

"I'm not trying to keep you out of your room. I just think that you need more sun. I mean you're as pale as a ghost."

Zuko ate his noodles on deck, drunk tea with a weird name, played an agonisingly dull game of Pai Sho with Iroh.

"Can I go now" Zuko yawned suspiciously.

"Of course" Iroh said, with the funny smile he'd given Zuko earlier.

Zuko was knackered after the chase that morning, his training at lunch and that snoringly long game of Pai Sho at dinner All he wanted to do was collapse in the soft mattress of his bed, with it's silk sheets and feathery pillows.

Zuko lay on the left side of his bed, gently pulling the crimson silk sheets over his semi-covered body (**I decided that Zuko is wearing crimson silk pyjama bottoms). **Closing his eyes and rolled over to the right.

He felt something odd. A light breeze on his face. Cautiously he opened his eyes, the girl slept inches away from him, her nose a centimetre away from his. Her face was caked in dried blood but she was sleeping peacefully.

Zuko choked back a shout of surprise. Carefully getting out of the bed. He smoothed the silk sheet down. Tiptoed out over and silently closed the door.

"UNCLE!" Zuko roared, hammering on his Uncle's door.

"Where's the fire young one" Iroh said rubbing his eyes.

"Why is the hostage in my room?" Zuko screamed "Why is the hostage in my BED?" Zuko hissed, glaring murderously at the old man in the bed shirt.

"You said somewhere safe"

"I didn't say my room. I want her out NOW!"

"I'll move her in the morning."

"NO! Move her now."

"Prince Zuko, it's late. I'll move the hostage in the morning. Try to get some sleep"

"Where? She's in my FUCKING BED!"

"Zuko, watch your language. It's a double bed nephew. She's not that big" Iroh chuckled, closing the door on Zuko.

Outside Zuko was raging. He roared sending a fountain of flame and smoke into the air. He stormed off back to his room after giving Iroh's door another homicidal glare.

"**Gathering her brows like a gathering storm. Nursing her wrath to keep it warm"- From Robert Burns' "Tam O'shanter".**

Knackered: exhausted 

I** would like to thank all you people out there who read and reviewed. **

**I hope you all enjoy the Easter break.**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar…yet insert maniacal laughter**

Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams.

Zuko sat beside the sleeping form of the girl. The last time he had been this close to a girl was when he was ten.

He remembered he was playing in the garden with General Something's daughter (He was only ten, names didn't mean much). They had been running around for hours trying to catch each other in the hot summer's day. Exhausted they had both collapsed under a shaded tree. He remembered the scent of the flowers as he drifted into a beautiful dream, with her at his side. The girl's father had waked them up. He had shouted for hours, forbidding them to play with each other again. Zuko had never understood why until Uncle Iroh gave him The Talk. The one involving " When a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much". After that he had chosen to stay away from the opposite sex, inorder to avoid further embarrassment.

He was woken from the memory by a whisper.

"Please, let me go. I don't know where he is. I swear I don't. Please God, help me. I don't know"

Looking down he seen the girl. Her brows were drawn together into frown of pain. There were tears flowing freely down her face and the scar on her face was bleeding slightly. Frowning he got a wet cloth and began to wipe away the blood. That got impossible when she began to toss, turning, thrashing, scratching his arm with her claw-like nails.

When the screaming began, Zuko ran out the room and got Iroh. While in this Nightmare State the girl began to demolish anything wooden or stone, levitating and hurtling the object at the nearest person. This person nine times out of ten happened to be Zuko, who was know covered with minute bumps and bruises.

"Why is she doing this" Zuko yelled to Iroh over her screaming. Iroh was currently trying to hold down her thrashing right leg.

Zuko was holding down her hands, Iroh was struggling with her legs. They were doing this so that the doctor could shove a sleeping pill down her throat.

"My guess is that she went through such an ordeal today that she's having terrible nightmares. Or maybe her mind is trying to get itself inorder by reliving some of these dreadful memories. All I can say is that I really pity this girl. She has been through too much." Iroh shouted back to Zuko, before a foot in the stomach knocked the wind out of him.

"Prince, try and calm her down a bit"

"But she's sleeping. How can she here me?"

"Can you try it"

Zuko made an ugly face. He slowly bent his head down towards her ear.

"Sshh. It's ok. I'm here. I'll help you. I'll save you from this wicked man. I'll help you. It's ok. Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise." Zuko whispered to the girl while slowly stroking her long black hair.

She began to stop. Her legs stopped kicking Iroh and her hands stopped trying to scratch Zuko's eyes out.

"Zuko, you couldn't have done that before?" Iroh gasped as he tried to regain his breath.

"I didn't know it would work" Zuko numbly muttered a reply.

"When she starts again just do that, talk to her in a calming tone. If that doesn't work get out of the room, if you value your life." The doctor told Zuko.

Then a weary Iroh and Doctor returned to their separate quarters. Zuko sat on the bed, his back against the wall. She was still talking but the words were a mere whisper in the night. It was going to be a long night.

It had started. The frown had returned. She was gasping for breath, tossing around, whimpering like a wounded animal. Tears were flowing in a steady stream. The nightmare had returned and so had her screaming.

"PLEASE HELP ME. I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW. PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME"

Zuko carefully held her hand, it was freezing. It was like holding the hand of a statue not a troubled girl. Gently he blew hot air onto her hand. Her shouting quietened slightly but the tremor was building up in her, like an earthquake in the depths of her soul. As if a beast in side her was braking free of the cage. She was shaking violently. Zuko didn't know what to do. He tried to hold her down; she was so cold as if she wasn't a human but an ice sculpture.

I pulled her up so she was leaning on me, slouched over like a doll. Gently I put my arms round her freezing frame. I began to radiate heat, trying to calm her down. I began to whisper words again to her.

"It's Ok. I'm back. I'll protect you. I'll save you from this nightmare. I'll help you. I'll save you"

Eventually the words lost all meaning.

"I'll save you, I will save you, I will save you, I will save you"

They were a chant an incantation to stop the thing inside her breaking free. I held her like a child grips a teddy or blanket. Holding her to give comfort in a terrible night.

Slowly the screaming stopped and the splinters of shattered wood returned to the floor in a series of crashes. She lay still, her head on his bare chest. He could feel the damp where her tears had run. And the warm air from her mouth. Gently he laid her down. She was still talking but the words were an incoherent babble. Like a wild mountain stream, the words of the mountain spirits lost in the confusion of the crashing water.

"Please, help me don't know, please, help me don't know" she repeated the words in a steady rhythm under her breath barley audible. Finally her lips stopped moving, her features relaxed. There was a small smile on her face. At last she had escaped from the clutches of her memory. At last she was at peace.

"Sweet dreams" Zuko whispered, smoothing the sheet over her.

Zuko could feel himself slipping away. The tiredness was catching up like a savage predator hunting down an innocent deer. Now it was his turn to face the monster of his dreams.

* * *

Araic's dream

She could feel the slices of pain as the claw pierced her skin. The terror bolted in her like a freed bird, gathering height, launching her into a state of panic. They were crowding her. Uncle Bori was there, accompanied by his cronies. All of them armed with 'claw's. The evil looking Fire-bender was there surrounded by masked fire warriors.

She was restrained, tied to a tree. The tree was gnarled and it's jagged, arthritic fingers were raised to the stormy sky in a silent plea. There were two other figures tied to similar trees one on either side of her.

"Run my little one run" One dark figure raised it black head towards her.

She screamed, it only had a hole for mouth. It'd entire face was decomposing as she watched it. The voice was her father's but the face was wriggling with maggots and rotting flesh. She screamed again, trying to break loose but the bonds held her tight.

"Sshhh little one, stay still" The body on her left said in a breathless whisper.

Voice reminded her of her mother but this rotting corpse wasn't her Ma-a. This thing had worms for hair and eyeless sockets stared at her, sending a new wave of terror washing over her. Its long pointed fingernails reminded her of the claw.

Suddenly the two walking corpses were untied; they pointed their talon-like fingernails at her neck and began to slowly walk towards her. Followed by Bori and the Fire-warriors. They were coming closer and closer, raising their claws at her and began slashing the air as they came towards her. She tried to scream again but…

"Sshh. It's ok. I'm here. I'll help you. I'll save you from this wicked man. I'll help you. It's ok. Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise" A voice behind her.

She had never heard this voice before, but it soothed her stopping the screaming. Her bonds were cut by the voice, she was free. Into the woods she fled. The voice, the quiet soothing murmur had saved her from these things. She disappeared into the woods, leaving the voice behind her.

It was peaceful in the woods; the flowers were in bloom. Their hypnotic scent lead her further in but the aroma was abruptly change to a sickly sweet stench that snuck into her throat. Making her gag and cough, trying to the horrid smell back up.

Araic dropped and hid behind the jagged purple bush that had appeared in front of her. The decaying corpse that had once been her mother stood a few feet in front of her. It was howling like a banshee. Then Bori brought in the mouldering remains that she had once called 'Daddy'.

The walking corpse of Araic's mother gave another banshee scream. Then the body that had been dragged in raised it's putrid, rotting head and gave what looked like a smile. Araic's rotting mother turned round towards her.

"Come out Araic, Come to your Mammy and Daddy. Come to us Araic. Come and join us" Araic could feel the animal inside her breaking free. She was returning to the state of panic. She could feel the tears of horror in her eyes, then the voice came again.

"It's Ok. I'm back. I'll protect you. I'll save you from this nightmare. I'll help you. I'll save you"

Suddenly the corpses in front of her erupted in a scream of red fire. But the fire had caught onto the trees. It was all around her now. Cutting off her air, strangling every last breath out of her. Burning her skin, cutting into her. She could feel the darkness edging in. This wasn't the soothing darkness; this darkness had teeth and claws. She didn't want to leave; she didn't want to die. She was slipping, she could feel herself going. Then amazingly the voice returned.

"I'll save you, I will save you, I will save you, I will save you"

This time a body accompanied the voice. Silhouetted against the burning forest she could only make out the gleaming golden eyes. The voice's body wasn't a decaying corpse or an evil fire-bender brandishing a 'claw' or a terrifying earth-bender shaking a club at her. It was a boy her age gently checking her pulse and her breathing.

"Please help me" She croaked

He was strong but gentle. He picked her up, she felt safe, away from the evils that had been there. Away from the traitors and the walking corpses. Away from the fire and into his strong safe arms.

She was slipping now, into the soft, sweet darkness. The darkness that rocked her to sleep. There was no pain in this darkness, no claws, no blades, no clubs, no fire, no decomposing corpses, only the soft darkness. There was sweet nothingness. A voice invaded the darkness. It was 'The Voice'

"Sweet dreams" The Voice whispered.

She smiled and returned to the rocking darkness.

**I hope I managed this dream ok. I was trying to create one of those nightmares that you have. The ones were you try to force yourself to wake up from and when you do your shaking and totally terrified. You can't get back to sleep cause whenever you close your eye's you see whatever was after you. You sit there, in your bed for ages until you can't stay awake any longer, most of the time the dream doesn't return, but when it does it's normally twice as bad. I had one of those; it involved a half-dog, half-dinosaur species. Completely terrifying.**


	7. Who are you?

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 7: Who are you?

Araic moaned in her sleep. Slowly shifting from her side to her back, trying to find the most comfortable position. The dream had finished and she had drifted into peace.

_It must be nearly morning. Ohh, I don't want to wake up, I want to go back to the dream with the giant chocolate cake. Mmmmm, cake. I will not open my eyes; no I will not give up to the light. These last seconds of sleep belong to me not to Mathos or that 'lord' Rigan. When my head hits the soft, inviting pillow to when that fucking cock crows is my time and I haven't heard that damn chicken sing yet so there. Ohh, the mattress feels better than normal, softer somehow. Ohhh, I don't want to get up. Five more minutes, please. Is this my bed? It feels softer, the mattress is more comfy and the pillows are more feathery. Maybe I'm dreaming, if that's true, please don't wake me up, I could lie here all day. No this definitely my bed. I can feel the little depression in the mattress were Mori lies. She's been putting on weight, maybe she finally ate the chicken._

Araic reached over with her right hand to pat the sleeping form of Morri. To awake the giant hound and start her day

_Wake up Morri time to start a new day._

Araic reached over.

_Wait, this is not my Morri. Morri is shaggy, rugged, rough, bristly, coarse. She is like a bristled brush; her fur is thick, scratchy and uneven. Not like this, this is soft, smooth, like a high-quality silk dress. Smooth like someone's SKIN._

Araic snatched back her hand and jerked opened her sleep-glued eyes. Groaning when the blinding, morning light hit them. The room spun round her, like there was a twister around her and while everything spun she could only sit and watch in horror.

_This is not mine! Red, red everywhere, crimson, scarlet, burgundy, chestnut, copper, deep red, light red, blood red. Red was everywhere. Where is the green? Where is my green? Where am I? Ohh God where am I? This is NOT my room. It's too red and luxurious to be mine. WHERE AM I?_

Araic's eyes scanned the room rapidly. Looking for anything familiar. Looking for an escape route. Looking for her Green. She looked at herself. Her eyes wide with shock when she seen her bloodied hand wrapped in cotton bandages. She was covered in dried blood and dirt. Her arms had cuts ranging from small scratch to deep, stomach turning slash.

She just sat there to in shock to move. The fear of not knowing where she was paralysed her to the marrow of her bones. There was a noise beside her, a small mutter of incoherent words. Araic curiously looked over beside her searching for the owner of the sleep talk.

She pulled back a crimson silk sheet. Revealing a topless boy lying next to her. His face was at peace apart from the small frown that he perpetually wore. There was an ugly scar on the left side of his face. The scar had badly burned his shrivelled ear. It was shaped like a fire bolt. Araic was dizzy, she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember whom this boy was, where she was and what had happened to her and why they where in the same bed.

_Who is he? Why am I sleeping beside him? Where am I? Why am I in the same bed as a fire-bender? What's happened? What has happened to me?_

Araic began to shake the tremor of panic building up inside her ready to explode. The bed shook slightly. The boy's sleepy tawny eye's fluttered open slightly.

Araic screamed letting the cry that was being bottled up and shaken like a can of soda, go. The scream bounced round the room reverberating around the metal box. Making the walls shake and waking _him._

The boy jolted awake, he looked slightly disorientated. He clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the glass-shattering shriek. Jumped up beside her and shoved his hand over her screaming mouth. The outcry was muffled but she was struggling. He stared at her looking into her deep emerald eyes.

* * *

Her eyes stared at me. She just stared, the rest of her face contorted in fear but her remained on me wide with panic. They were like a deep forest, flecked with drops of amber sunlight but ringed in gold. Her eyes wide with fear brimming with crystal tears left me searching in vain for an escape route. She was like a helpless antelope caught in the lion's jaws. 

I could feel her shaking. A tremble rising from the depths of her soul, ascending up her throat. Where she screamed again. No words came out just a long note, like a bird's song. I shoved my hand on her mouth harder. Trying to prevent another shriek erupting from her.

* * *

He kept his sweaty hand clamped over my mouth. Trying to strangle the last breath out of me. Trying to suffocate me. I wasn't getting enough air. I was going to die; I wasn't getting enough air. His hand smothered me. I began to claw at the pillows tearing into them, releasing a cloud of white feathers. I began to kick, twisting my body away from him, away from his asphyxiating palm. I had to breathe; I had to get the precious oxygen I craved. I need it my body was screaming out for air. I raised my right hand, I felt it come in to contact with the side of his face, with a deafening slap. It had been a bad idea, I knew deep down but he let go of my mouth I gulped down the precious oxygen my brain had been screaming for.

* * *

I had had enough. I touched my cheek where her bloody hand had come in contact with it. It was stinging slightly from the force she had used. I grabbed her right, unbandaged arm with my left-hand replaced my right back over her gulping mouth. Then I swung m body on top over her shaking form immobilising her flailing legs. She couldn't move now but that didn't stop her from trying. This hadn't worked as well as my other amazingly, brilliant plans she only struggled more.

* * *

He brutally grabbed me I was underneath him. 

_He is going to rape me. Help me God he's going to kill me. I've got to get away from this monster. I've got to get away. He's going to kill me._

I thrashed out, twisting and tossing harder but I was caught, he had me completely pinned down.

His eyes. They stared down at me, hungrily. They where like deep, bottomless pits, that stretched out to the abyss of his soul. They were evil and empty apart from the hidden blazing fire that burned behind the amber eyes. His eyes were spiteful and cruel but were framed in the, most pure form of gold. Like a painting full of hatred and malignancy framed in a beautiful golden frame that neutralises the evil and eventually over powers it.

He pinned me down. I was shaking. My eyes were collecting tears. He was bringing his head down to meet me. _What is he going to do? Is he going to kiss me? Is he going to bite me? Is he going to head-but me back into the darkness?_ No, he brought his warm mouth down to my ear. I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck. He whispered in my ear.

"I'll save you"

I froze. The voice in my dreams, the saviour in my nightmare, the defender that protected me from my fears. The hero in the forest was this boy but he was still on top of me. I was crying now, I could feel the tears stinging the wound on my left cheek. Making a river down my face.

_

* * *

She was still shaking. Why? I told her I wasn't going to hurt her. She seemed to remember me from the forest. Why is she still crying? Why is she still shaking?_**Maybe it's because you're still sitting on her. **_ Oops._

I hadn't realised I was still on top of her. Poor girl, I gently pulled myself off her. She stopped shaking.** Told you.**_ This is not the time, shut up._** Ohh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the brain today.**_ Sshh._

Zuko silenced the arguing thoughts in his head. She had drawn her blood stained knees and the red silk sheets up to her chest. Poor girl she must have thought…

"Where am I" she croaked, her throat hurt from screaming.

" You are on my ship, I am Prince Zuko of the fire nation and you are…" Zuko inquired.

She ignored him.**I'm on a boat? I can leave that damned island**_. **On a fire nation boat, I don't think so; you'll get sold as a slave**_**. Fire nation? Maybe I can meet my Daddy's parents**_. Are you insane? That fire commander tried to kill you; you wont last three days in that kingdom. _**Yeah but he saved me, he's fire nation, he's even a prince. _He was sitting on top of you and remember what the avatar had told you about that arrogant prince that had been following him. _Hmmm, good point, he's kind of cute though._ Yeah, in a I-want-to-kill-you sort of way._ Ohh, go away._ Fine but when we're in a slave house don't come asking for my advice._ Why would she do that?**

Araic continued to argue with her thoughts. Zuko raised one brow.

**Ooh, split personality. We're going to get on well.**

"I'll go get you some new clothes," Zuko said interrupting her mental conversation.

Araic's rational thoughts returned to her. _I'm covered in dry blood, in a blood room, in some strange boat belonging to the son of the most dangerous man in the world. I am injured; my hand has been shattered. I completely alone in the world. I am leaving the only home I know. What are they going to do with me? Ma-a, Daddy help me._

**That's chapter seven. **

**I was wondering if anyone could think of a decent summery cause mine kind of insert word . Hope you've all enjoyed chapter seven. I need more people to review please. R E V I E W revIeW. R.E.V.I.E.W. RVIEEW. **

**Read**

**Enjoy?**

**Venture**

**In**

**Every**

**Weirdo**

**Ok my poetry needs help but I think you get the idea**


	8. Outside looking in

**Disclaimer: don't own avatar.**

Chapter 8: Outside looking in

Zuko left the dazed girl in his room and hurriedly rushed down the long metal corridor to his Uncle's chamber.

"Uncle!" Zuko hammered the red metal door. " Wake up"

A groggy Iroh answered his beaten door.

"Had a nice sleep?" Iroh asked innocently

Zuko answered him with a homicidal glare.

"I take that as a no" Iroh muttered under his tea-stinking breath.

"Look, she's awake and she needs something to wear."

"Give her something of yours."

"And what would I wear?"

"I think I've got a dress somewhere. Hold on" Iroh shut the door. There was the noise of rummaging and a few gasps of "so that's were you've been hiding", "I forgot where I put you". There was a scratching, scraping sound as an old trunk was heaved open on it's corroded hinges.

"Aha." Iroh pulled open the door. There was a burst of old tea as the old man stepped out and handed Zuko a gold dress. "Here you go, it matches your eye's perfectly.

"IT'S NOT FOR ME YOU OLD FOOL! IT'S FOR THE DAMN GIRL!" Zuko detonated in the previously silent corridor.

"Prince Zuko, calm yourself. I've not had my morning waking tea. Please help me pick one out"

"I don't have time for this" Zuko was not, under the pain of death, entering that teapot's room. "Just pick out something for someone slightly smaller than me" Zuko scowled as Iroh closed the door.

There was more rummaging, Zuko amused himself by thinking of ways to finish off Zhao. Sending him to a tea party with Uncle Iroh was fairly high on the list.

After several minutes of agonisingly boring waiting Iroh opened the metal door and presented Zuko with a plain, deep crimson dress. He then threw a waterproof bag on top of it.

"For her hand" He explained, then rubbed his sleepy eyes and padded back into his room.

"Uncle? Why do you have this dress in the first place" Zuko was worried about his Uncle. Why did he have to be related to the loony?

"Like I always said ' It's not finding something that you were looking for, it's finding something you weren't, at a great price." The old man smiled " I was going to give it as a gift for your sister"

"I see" Zuko carefully backed off down the corridor. The old man was definitely loosing it. Azula in a dress he was utterly insane. Shaking his head Zuko headed back to his quarters.

Zuko carefully opened the door, prepared for an ambush, an escape attempt, anything hostile and violent but she hadn't moved. She was sitting on the bed were he'd left her. Her emerald eye's searching the room. Carefully taking in every detail, in a search of anything normal, anything that she could identify.

She groaned quietly, inwardly to herself, as her search was fruitless. Any thing that wasn't red was black and anything that wasn't black was gold or some other burning colour. There was no cool pine green, or a refreshing spring green or even a wholesome grass green. All her life she had been surrounded by reminders of her gift, each shade of green showed what a real earth-bender could do. The harsh rocky green showing the most obvious side, the violent side but the cooler greens showing the healing and the light, springy greens showing the growth and the nurturing side to earth-bending, a side few have seen.

Zuko barged into the room. Her emerald eyes swept over him and behind him to the door. Noticing how she was slowly tensing her muscles, ready to move he slammed it shut. There was a dismal look on her face showing despair, distress and the overwhelming look of hopeless defeat.

"Here" He threw the dress at her. "I'll show you the bathroom" He walked over to the side of the room and pulled open the dark metal door that led into the en suite bathroom.

It was red; not an obvious colour for a bathroom but this was a fire-nation ship. There was a white bath to the right as she peered through the door. There was a toilet to the left. Standing in front of her was a sink and mirror. She stared at herself. Who was this person staring back, face caked in mud and blood, hair matted. She shook slightly.

Zuko handed her two clean towels and the dress.

"This bag is to stop your hand from getting wet, I'll help…" he gently took her hand.

She snatched her hand back as if his open palm was a naked flame, gasping in pain of the action. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, I promised, remember" He whispered as she cradled her broken hand, like a mother cradles a newborn baby.

He reached for her hand again. Trembling she offered it to him, expecting a sharp slice of pain. He was disgusted that she would think that of him. He was not Zhao, he was not like that demented Commander and he was NOTHING like his father. Gently he slipped the shaking bandage into the bag. His agile fingers tying a tight knot above her wrist.

"There, I told you I wouldn't hurt you" He smiled down at her. He got a tiny smile back. " You've got two hours" he frowned, closing the bathroom door.

Araic immediately clicked the bolt in place.

She slipped into the warm water, gasping as it stung the many cuts and scratches that tattooed her body. The bubbles she had chosen were from a peach-coloured bottle with the picture of a brilliant, fiery orange-red-golden flower. The water lapped around her, rocking her as if she were a troubled toddler and whose mother was comforting and rocking back to sleep. The scent of the bubbles reminded Araic of someone, someone a long time ago. Someone who's masculine arms often rocked her back to sleep when she was just a child. It had been over ten years since she had breathed in this exotic fragrance.

She could feel herself slipping under the water, letting herself be rocked to sleep. No, she was off the island now. She did not have to go. She had a whole knew life ahead of her. Gasping Araic pulled her waterlogged hair out of the water and reached for the soap.

_**So who was this prince charming who had saved me from the tower? **He wasn't that charming but he was a prince. I can tell that from the way they show themselves. Arrogant at a first glance, courteous, formal, short tempers. Remember lord Sanu's son, nearly got beheaded for calling him a pig-headed numb skull (((and some other phrases that the author doesn't feel like typing in case this is read by her parents)))). _

_He did save me. But why? He's clearly a very powerful bender. He didn't have to save me. Maybe he's going to…. No. I woke up in the same bed as him, I am in his tub._

Araic quickly decided that that was long enough to get rid of all her aches and bruises.

The water looked like someone had added raspberry-diluting juice to it, the red liquid swirled in the water like smoke from a fire before fusing into nothing giving the water a red tint. She pulled the plug and watched it slowly drain away. _I wonder where it goes? Does it go straight into the sea or is it collected? Is it purified? If I had the chance would I disappear down the plughole? Where would I end up?_

Araic stood in silence, staring into the mist that swirled in the room, like smoke from a distant fire. She watched rise and fall, watching as her breath swirled it, making the droplets curl round each other as if it were some eerie supernatural dance that she should not be witnessing. Then the ship swung to the right, disturbing the dance of the mists and shattering the thoughts from her mind. The moment was lost to the abyss of time.

Araic shook the remains of the broken thoughts from her head and reached for a towel. Feeling the soft texture on her bruised skin. It soaked up the water on her skin like she was wrapped in a giant sponge. She wrapped the smaller of the two towels round her tangled hair, pulling her hair up into a turban.

The new clothes the prince had given her lay in a pile on the warm red tiled floor. She held the dark-red silk in her hands. Stroking it over, feeling it. This was what the noblemen that visited wore. This was not what she ever wore. It looked expensive even though it was plain not decorated like theirs. Had her mother ever worn a beautiful dress like this? It was very high quality silk, something a princess should wear not a half-breed earth-bender. She slid it through her hands feeling the soft cool kiss of the silk upon her hands. The gentle touch it had, was it really the mist she was holding, would it vanish in the sun, like a dream in the morning light.

Carefully she pulled it on. It fitted her almost perfectly. She smoothed it down feeling the silkiness on her skin. The long sleeves extended several inches past her fingertips, concealing her ugly, bandaged, broken hand. It was a deep passionate red and stopped an inch before the ground. Araic had never worn clothes like this. Her clothes were chosen for warmth, durability, comfort and most valuably the freedom of movement. She normally wore a tunic that was belted and stopped above her knee and baggy trousers that stopped above her ankles. These were made for the ease of her movement and were made from wool and other natural materials she had never worn silk. She had always pitied the girls that had arrived wearing dresses like this thinking that they were uncomfortable and absolutely freezing to wear. She had always thought they were heavy and limited the freedom of movement. This, however, was light. If the need raised she could run fine in it, thanks to the slit on the right side that stopped halfway up her upper-leg. The only major problem in the dress, besides the colour, was that it was thin. She would freeze if she went outside. This dress was made for an evening stroll in the private gardens not on a ship at sea or a run in the forest.

Araic lifted her ripped green shreds of material. They had once been a camouflage green but were now tinged with red, stained brown and in places had been burned black. She found the pocket and pulled out the rag doll and pocket sized photo. They had escaped the war that had blitzed her clothes, they were still in one piece. She sighed in relief.

She stared at the man in the photograph. His half his hair was pulled back into a ponytail the rest flowed freely down his back. He smiled to her mother and out at her. Araic could feel the silent tear ready to be released. His amber eyes stared out at her smiling.

"Look father what your noble soldiers have done to me. What am I Daddy? I have been abandoned by the earth-kingdom and have been tortured by the fire nation. Who am I, what am I? What have I got myself into" Araic sobbed, then carefully banked the items into the pocket cleverly concealed as a seam on the left side of the dress.

She remembered how the visitors described her as an earth-guard: tribal, an ancient warrior, almost like a spirit of the earth, a god of the land. The way her eyes looked over them seeing into their souls, it scared them how her emerald eyes were ringed in gold and then in green-grey face paint. It subconsciously reminded them of the fire nation, this made them fear her. She liked that fear, fear was power, fear gave you things, but fear was unstable as quickly as it brought you power it stripped you of it, in the woods she was terrified, she could smell her own fear. These Fire benders probably thought she was weak, but weakness was a perfect cover_. Wait for the right moment, then strike, fool them in to a sense of security, let the deer think he's lost you before pouncing from_ _the bush. _Araic smiled, her father had taught this lesson but Macha the grey wolf had given her a use for it.

There was a mirror in the room, it hung over the sink, like portal into another world. Mirrors were rare only the fire nation could make them. Delicately Araic reached out and wiped away the cloaking mist

Who was this strange being staring back? Who was this disfigured face? Who was this creature staring back at her?

Her left eye had three parallel slashes running through it. The middle started above her eyebrow, slicing through it and ceasing a moment above the edge of her mouth. The other two, one at either side, started just above her eyebrow and ended, in line with each other, on her cheek. (((Imagine 'Scar' from 'the lion king' but with three instead of one.)))

Shaking Araic ran a quivering finger over the centre slash. She had been scarred with the mark of 'The Claw'. A sign to all, that she was a convicted criminal. A sign that she was an evil, no-good, thief. A sign that she was a murderer, a law-breaker, an outlaw, a robber, a thief, a bandit, a pirate, a doer of wrong, an evil person, an outcast. She had been an outcast her whole life, living with the wolves, living with the old witch. All her dreams of being accepted, all her dreams of finally finding a new life, vanished like the mist. As soon as a guard seen the mark she would be thrown from the city. She would be an outcast, a vagrant, a vagabond, a castaway, and a loner for the rest of her miserable life. No healer would heal the mark of a criminal. She had often stood, as a wolf child, at the edge of the hunters' fires, just outside the light wanting in. Always her life had been on the outside looking in. First because of her father, then because of her wolves, then because of the old Witch Meva, then because of her Earth-bending gift and now because she had been marked as a bloodthirsty criminal. All her wishes, all her dreams of finally being accepted, finally being wanted, finally belonging somewhere…anywhere, that dream, that one thing she yearned for more than anything had been ripped from her outstretched arms, shredded to pieces. She would never be in the company of others, she would never be wanted, she would always be outside looking in.

The tears rolled freely, like waves on the shore. They stung her face. She sat hugging herself in the steamy room. Crying softly. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself, girl. You're alive, be happy. So you've got a scratch, buy make-up. No good ever came of sitting crying. That prince probably thinks he can walk all over you now. Get up, girl. Your young, you've got your whole life in front of you so stop moping and go and brush your hair. _ Araic let the mental voice talk her into getting up and brush her hair.

"You've got hair like a whin bush" That's what Meva had always said as she struggled to get the bush through her hair. Araic smiled slightly remembering the smiling, slightly creased, old lady that always made her smile. Araic struggled on with her hair.

After several minutes of brushing her hair fell into its natural position. She had found the brush, plain and black, beside the mirror. Her face had once been symmetrical, you could have drawn a line down the centre but that had been ruined by the ugly scar she now bore.

Araic's fringe, like everything else about her, was unique. The fringe was identical on both sides a line of symmetry could be drawn down the middle. To make this easier I will describe only one side. The first was a small scratch of hair, on the inside of her eye and stopped when it drew level with it. The second gash of black hair slashed through her eye, mimicked now by the centre slash of the scar. It hid part of the scar but did not leave enough of it to the imagination for Araic's liking, the hair actually emphasised the trilogy of slashes running down her eye. This group of hair stopped in the centre of her cheek. The outside group of hair, continued down, past her jaw. The longest of the three it had more curve and arched round, stopping below her chin, nearly touching it's twin on the other side of her face. This effect was mirrored on the other side of Araic's face.

Araic let the rest of the dark river of hair run free. It flowed halfway down her back. The twilight of her hair reflected shimmers of light like stars on a moonless night sky.

Araic was finally ready to face the strange world that lay behind the sanctuary of the doors.

Gingerly, she opened the door. He wasn't there. Sighing she sat down on one of the chairs beside the long dead fire.

Zuko sauntered up to the deck. His uncle seemed to be discussing something with the captain. Maybe if he was quiet he could slip by without being…

"Prince Zuko aren't you supposed to be with the guest" Iroh had caught him. Silently Zuko cursed. Why did he have to baby-sit the mud-n-blood monster in his room?

"I gave up waiting. How long does it take girls to get dressed?" Zuko asked with a frown of annoyance.

"You have no idea" Uncle Iroh grinned.

"Uncle look what I got off the hostage." Zuko showed the wrist-plate to his Uncle, with a slight note of excitement in his voice.

Iroh took the wrist-plate. Turning it over in his hands. Feeling the smoothness. Inspecting the way the light reflected off it. Studying the wrist-plate from every angle.

"Look at this" Zuko pointed to the small inscription carved into the wrist-plate in minute letters

Commander Zair Komodo 

"They stopped giving these out years ago, I don't think Zhao has one either."

"Do you think we're dealing with an all powerful Earth-master here. I mean she must be strong to take down a commander" Zuko was not masking the excitement in his voice anymore, would an all-powerful earth-bender compensate for the avatar, somehow Iroh didn't thinks so. "However Zhao's a commander but then he's…"

"Why don't you ask her, she'll be out by now" Iroh suggested, cutting off Zuko.

Zuko changed his face to unreadable and walked away.

Waiting until Zuko was carefully out of earshot Iroh continued hi conversation

"Are you sure leaving the girl in his room was a good idea, General Iroh"

"My nephew is a complicated young man. For the past two years he has had very little contact with people his own age exceedingly rare for him to talk to females his own age. I think her being there will help him"

"You mean help him control that temper"

"Of course what else would I mean" Iroh grinned, sipping his tea

There was a bang, as the door slammed open. Zuko stormed out furious. His hands were smoking slightly, his jaw was clenched and his right eye was twitching. The girl didn't look too happy either. She had levitated all the Pai sho pieces of the table in front of Iroh. She was preparing to launch an air-assault at Zuko's over-sized head.

"Good luck" The captain said patting Iroh in the shoulder, leaving him, Zuko and the earth-girl alone.

Iroh sighed inwardly. _Ten minutes, ten fucking minutes and Zuko had already made an enemy of the girl. Why was he so Ahhh…?_

"I'll teach you talk to me like that" Zuko roared at the girl.

"Whenever your ready, princess" Her emerald eyes narrowed and she emitted a very low feral growl.

Zuko snarled. And sent a few promises and curses towards the girl.

Zuko sent a flame to wards the girl but she agilely dodged the ball of swirling fire and sent all the Pai sho pieces into bombard Zuko.

Zuko snarled, his two hands engulfed with flame. The girl had pulled the wooden stool out from underneath Iroh's fat, behind and was spinning it above her head. Leaving Iroh on the ground stunned for a few moments. When his senses returned he leapt to his feet and blocked the two warriors.

"I think we're still tired from last night" He spoke slowly in a calming tone " how about we all sit down and have some calming jasmine tea."

Iroh found another stool, Zuko grabbed the one aimed at his head.

"Zuko, give that seat to the young lady"

"What lady?" Zuko smirked

Araic pulled the chair out from underneath him, leaving a smoking Zuko and sat down on it smirking at Zuko. Her smirk vanished when she seen what was lying on the empty Pai sho board. The wrist-plate glistened in the sea sunlight. Araic's hand quickly darted forward, in an attempt to retrieve it but she never reached it. Zuko's vice-like grip held back her reaching arm. He held on to her arm tight, she could feel the pins and needles beginning to start, Zuko was enjoying this, he smirked.

"Zuko let the young lady go!" Iroh interrupted.

Araic remained sitting, glaring hatefully up at Zuko. Iroh could feel the tension.

"How foolish of me. I am Iroh and this is my nephew Zuko"

"That's _Prince_ Zuko to you, you vagabond"

"Zuko! Stop that!" Iroh scolded Zuko " You are currently on his ship. We are heading for Brogan. Please have tea with us."

Araic was immediately suspicious but the old man was smiling openly even if Zuko was frowning at the table, not looking at her. He had got another stool. Araic hadn't eaten for a full day so accepted the old man, Iroh's offer.

"So what is your name, child" Iroh said giving the girl a steaming cup of jasmine tea.

The girl muttered something incoherent.

"Sorry in my old age I'm going deaf. On the beach your leader called you 'Wolfchild'. That can't be your real name. What is you real name, child?"

"Araic" She murmured a bit louder

"A-ray-ic" Iroh said the name slowly, thoughtfully " Interesting. Is it Earth-kingdom"

She nodded

"Why do they call you wolf child…" Iroh started

"ENOUGH OF THIS" Zuko shouted, upsetting a cup of tea. He was tired of this pointless conversation about names.

"What have you done with the Commander"

"Commander?"

"Commander Zair Komodo!"

The girl trembled, her eyes filling with tears. Tears of loss and despair.

"Did you act alone or did you have help" Zuko just didn't know when to quit. Seeing her upset gave Zuko a strange power over her. He smirked as she stood up, tears streaming down her red eyes, and walked away.

"Zuko that's ENOUGH. You…" Iroh pointed at a guard "Take the young lady to the infirmary"

Zuko seemed pleased with his work and poured himself another cup of tea.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko" Iroh muttered "Rule 1. In making friends is don't upset them"

Zuko stopped drinking, slamming the cup down.

"Firstly I was only trying to find out what she did to the commander. Secondly I don't want to make friends and thirdly I didn't mean to make her cry." Zuko hissed, masking any of the remorse he felt for his actions.

"Isn't it obvious who the Commander was" Iroh said then seeing the puzzled look on his nephews face he explained.

"Komodo was clearly her father. If it weren't for her eyes I would have sworn on all the tea in Omashu that she was fire-nation. Look at the hair, jet black. Only the Fire Nation and the water tribes have hair that colour and her skin is too pale to be water tribe. Her eyes are emerald green a trait carried by the Earth kingdom. I suggest you apologias "

"Over my lifeless corpse" Zuko stomped off.

**Yeah! Finished. **

**Whin bush---a gorse bush like bush. My mum's gran used to say "You've got hair like a whin bush" to my mum over her screaming. "You're pulling my hair out"**

**I would like to thank my reviewer breathelesslove for her inspiring reviews. If she never wrote them I wouldn't be writing this.**

**I have just reached the 300 hits point and I'm disappointed with the lack of REVIEWing. **

**I won't be able to update as much as the easter holz are ending but I'll try to update as quick as I can. **

**Hope you all enjoyed, remember REVIEW.**


	9. I am NOT sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… shifty eyes yet. Reaches for water pistol hey! Don't patronise me.**

Chapter 9: I am NOT sorry

_A prince never apologises. Never, people apologise to princes, occasionally for princes but a prince never, EVER apologises. Especially never to a subhuman like an Earth-bender. She's just a stupid girl. She should be happy just to be in my presence. She is just an earth-bender, not worth the trouble. It's not as if I meant to make her cry. Apologising doesn't make everything alright any way. The last time I apologised to anyone I got burned._

Zuko could feel the burn that scarred his left eye beginning to heat up. Reminding him of the hell he'd been through.

_A father shouldn't do that. A father should never scar his son, but what is a burn to a man that has killed thousands. Not just the lower elements soldiers but all those soldiers who are never going to come home, fathers, sons, husbands, wives, daughters, mothers, sisters, brothers that are never going to come home because of my father. All those innocent people, who have never tried to rise up, butchered. Women trying to protect their babies, found like charcoal with the scorched black bundle in their crumbling arms, little children huddling in a flaming house, old arthritic men unable to get out of the way. These people never tried to rise up never caused a threat but were butchered down like animals. Why am I related to this monster? He has never said a nice word to me since I can remember. I am going to have to try and pick up the pieces after him. After he dies I'll have to pick up the broken nations and try and piece them back together. That's if I ever get to be Overlord._

Zuko was sitting in a deserted corridor of the ship. He had NOT apologised and no intentions to apologise. There was the thud of slow heavy boots approaching. Zuko looked up, seeing the tall silhouette of a man approaching.

"Ah, Prince Zuko. Your Uncle sent me to ask if you have apologised to the young lady." The guard announced.

"Well tell my Uncle that I will not apologise to fucking earth-scum. Why should I apologise to that mongrel?" Zuko spat at the guard.

"Prince Zuko, I know that I am only a guard but I strongly agree with the General. I strongly think…"

"I don't give a DAMN what you think. There are more important things than that girl, we must think more about capturing the avatar than about pleading to a bloody girl for forgiveness! Now tell my Uncle I want her out my room" Zuko shouted at the guard.

"As you wish, but if I were you I'd be happy to have such a pretty girl sleeping in my bed." The guard turned quickly and marched off.

Zuko turned a deep shade of red.

_Pretty? He thought she was pretty, that meant that most of the crew thought she was pretty, that meant that she was in danger. I am so stupid. I've left her alone in my room, unguarded. Anything could happen to her. She's only a girl, what I mean is she is wounded and she's only an earth-bender. Pretty? _**She is Ok.**_ Stop thinking like that we've got an Avatar to hunt down, we don't have time to think of how 'pretty' the hostage is._** Maybe you should apologise, I mean it would be nice to talk to someone that doesn't reek of tea._ By all means apologise to the girl but do it quickly, we must capture the…_Shut up, try something like… **

"I'm sorry about…no that's stupid. I ask for your forgiveness…emm no. Listen about the whole commander thing…no . I get down on my knees and beg…no that's just desperate." Zuko was apologising to the wall as he walked to his room.

The crew thought it was hilarious, it reminded of them of the time when they were trying to ask a girl out. It was an event, Zuko apologising to someone, it was a one off so there was a buzz around the ship. Most of the crew tried to find a reason to walk past Zuko. Some gave Zuko pointers but received a "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID, I AM NOT TRYING TO ASK HER OUT, I AM JUST TRYING TO SAY SORRY!" There were many men sent to the infirmary with minor burns. Zuko was sweating, he had reached his door and didn't have a clue about what to say.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't know about…oh shit this is going to be bad" Zuko whispered.

He opened his eyes, the corridor was bustling with guards, all looking intently at him.

"This is not a spectator sport. Haven't you all got something else to do?" Iroh walked down the emptying corridor, shooing the crew like they were primary school children. "Go on"

Zuko hesitated " I'm sure she'll be Ok." Zuko slowly backed away from the door, like it held a wild beast inside

" Have I taught you nothing about respecting others. Have I taught you nothing. Now get inside."

Iroh practically pushed him back to the door. Zuko straightened his ponytail, took a deep lifting breath and opened the red metal door.

She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring at her hand. She didn't move as he quietly opened the door. Zuko stepped inside the room and clicked the door shut. She flinched slightly at the noise. He was trapped with her now. She lifted her eyes to him.

They were a dejected, deep shade of green that reminded Zuko of a forest during the cold winter. They were rimmed in a painful red. There was a wet sheen on her cheeks, from where her tears had fallen.

_Why? Why when ever I open my mouth does some sarcastic comment fly out? Why whenever I open my mouth to say something well mannered a biting, harsh, taunting sneer come out? Why did I have to say that? I knew it would upset her._** No you didn't.**_ Yes I did, deep down I knew it would hurt her. I didn't mean it but I knew it would hurt her. Am I a monster like my father. One-day will I grow up to destroy. Why did I make her hate me? Why did I make her cry?_

Zuko opened out his mouth to say something, something that wasn't hateful. Carefully trying to find the words.

"_Why is her here? Is he here to make fun of my bending? My lifestyle? Is he here to make fun of my scar, my hand? Is he here to jeer at me cause I'm his hostage? Why is he just standing there? What does he want? Hasn't he done enough? Does he want to hurt me more?_

"What do you want?" Araic asked icily, breaking the smoothing silence

"I…I…I…" Zuko stammered

"Are you here to make fun of me. Are you here to criticise me, call me names, condemn me to slavery, condemn my bending, accuse me of theft, accuse me of MURDER!" She was getting herself worked up.

She had thrown herself off the bed. She had strode over and spat all the words into his astonished face. Her face was red with anger and there was a new wave of tears flooding her face, she cried as she shouted the words at him, letting them smack against him. Each word was like a stone getting thrown at Zuko with deadly accuracy. She hated him for what he had said and Zuko felt every ounce of hate in her voice. He had been hated by people before, civilians, the avatar, the Earth-kingdom, the Water-Tribes, the Air-Nomads. Even his own father wished him dead but he didn't care about their hatred, he cared about the hatred that was being thrown at him by the crying girl who was spitting at him like a cat.

"What do you want, Prince Zuko" she hissed, her voice low and filled with venom.

The wooden furnishings were shaking slightly in the room. Again the deadly silence.

_Her eyes dark, narrowed slits. Hatred brimming in every tear shed. She stared into my eyes there was so much hatred in her eyes. I could feel it biting into me as she hissed the question. Everyone I ever known had hated me. My father thinks I was weak, my mother thinks I am a disappointment, my sister wants to kill me herself, the avatar thinks I am a over ambitious murder, my uncle thinks I am an idiot, my crew thinks I am an uncaring spoilt brat and now this girl. Now she thinks that I am an evil, brutish, thoughtless, uncaring, bastard of a beast. _

"I was going to apologise but now I can't see why. Why would I apologise to such a half-breed mongrel of an earth-scum like you" Zuko's voice was making the walls shake but she did not cower.

"If I'm such a weak half-breed scum then why did you save me?" her voice was cracking, scratching her sore throat. The tears continued to flow down her damp cheeks.

"I do not know why I saved you but it's he biggest mistake of my life. So ,yeah, I'm SORRY. SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAMN FATHER AND SORRY I EVER SAVED YOU!"

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED!"

"GOOD"

"GOOD"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"BYE"

"BYE"

Iroh pressed his ear against the door, it didn't sound good. The door flew open,

"So how did it go?" Iroh asked hesitantly

"Don't want to talk about it" Zuko stormed off to some deserted part of the ship

**Very smooth.**Shut up** You're never going to get a girlfriend with that attitude. **I don't want a stupid girlfriend** Of course you do. **_Ehh, no I don't. _**Yeah, you do._ Stop it, can't you give the poor guy a break._ You stay out of this. _Make me. _ With pleasure. **

And for once Zuko's thoughts were silent. Zuko was sitting in one of the empty storerooms deep in the depths of the ship. He went here to get away from Iroh. Very few of the crew came down here, it was haunted or something. Zuko carefully lit the candles he kept and slumped onto a worn beanbag, waiting for the voices to return.

**I think you should apologise. _I agree._ Really. _Yes. _ Wow, great minds think alike._ That's got to be it. _Hey, what's that supposed to mean._ Nothing…nothing._**

Zuko was shaken from his battling thoughts by the rhythm of quiet, steady footfalls, followed by a "tut-tut". It was Iroh

"Prince Zuko. Did you apologise to the young lady." Iroh inquired, a slight frown on his wrinkled forehead.

Zuko snarled, pushed past Iroh and stormed off.

"I'll take that as a 'no'" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

Iroh cautiously opened the dented, metal doorto his nephew's quarters.

"GO AWAY ZUKO!" a voice erupted. Forcing Iroh to duck as a wooden candleholder, equipped with candle, hurtled over Iroh's head.

"I SAID GO AWA…oh Iroh. I'm sorry. I thought you were" Araic stammered

"I'll get a new one at the next market. Gives me an excellent excuse to go shopping now" Iroh smiled, picking up the cracked candle holder and smooshed candle.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a spot of jasmine tea and a game of Pai sho?"

"Pai sho?" Araic asked " sorry I've never played that game before"

" I would be honoured to teach you" Iroh smiled happily.

He reminded her of Meva. Old, wise, slightly batty yet fun and playful.

"I sup…ahh" Araic gasped as a sharp pain shot up her hand. Like a bolt of lightning slicing a gash through the sky. Araic cradled her hand, moaning in the pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be ok in a moment I just need some painkillers. It's nothing really" She said trying to keep the agony out of her voice. She could feel the tears welling up,

The little wooden table where the pills had sat was overturned. There was a crime scene of broken glass and a kaleidoscope of pills beside the overturned. Araic could feel the tears of pain ready to start.

"Ohh dear, you had better go to the infirmary. Hold on where is… Never mind" Iroh was quickly out the door in search of Zuko. " Mirrac! Where is the Prince? I need him to take this young lady to the infirmary"

"I don't know where he is but I'll take her"

"Araic, this is Mirrac. He will take you to the infirmary, then he'll bring you back to my quarters for tea"

Araic looked uneasily at the guard "Emm…why can't you take me"

"I need to find someone, I trust Mirrac you'll be fine"

**Last chapter before the end of the holidays so I'll be unable to update as quickly as I used to. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter looks good so stay tuned and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own the avatar…but I will capture him soon.**

Chapter 10:

Araic looked uneasily at the guard before her. She hesitated. She didn't know this man. She didn't know any of them. Mentally, Araic had given them names like Tache, Mono, Toothless Joe, Beardy, Big Man but she called them 'Sir' to their faces. They would probably be offended if she shouted 'Hey! Toothless Joe! Where's the infirmary?' Instead she addressed them as 'Sir'. She didn't know their real names apart from Iroh, Zuko and, now, Mirrac.

"It's alright Araic. You'll be perfectly safe with Mirrac. I trust this man to deliver you to the infirmary unharmed"

There was something about Iroh that made you immediately forget that he was the brother of a bloodthirsty Overlord, or a General of a ruthless army. There was something about the old man that made you immediately trust him. Was it the smile always present on his beaming mouth, or was it the friendly tone in his voice. Who knew what it was about Iroh that made you immediately trust the ancient man but Araic believed that Iroh would make sure that she made it alive to the infirmary. Iroh trusted this man so Araic trusted this man.

Mirrac was in his early twenties a lot younger than most of the crew. He was starting to grow a beard and the fire-nation style sideburns. But they were still short and the beard was little more than a tuft of hair like new spring grass. He was tall and towered over Araic like a cliff. His amber eyes were like two golden coins on his pale skin. An easy, gentle smile calmed Araic's nerves and she followed him out the blood-red room.

"So, this way to the infirmary" He said a kind-hearted laugh hinting in his deep voice.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for awhile. The silence was like a gag round Araic's mouth, a sweaty hand clamped over her smothering her breath and her screams.

"So your younger than the rest of the guards" Araic asked uneasily, trying to break free of the invisible palm.

"Yeah, I am the youngest onboard next to you and the Prince." He answered unemotionally. Putting a damper on any conversation.

After a few minutes of steady marching it was Mirrac who broke the silence.

"Can I make guess here?" His voice seemed lighter

"About what?" Araic asked a slight note of suspicion.

"Was your mother, by any chance, a fire-bender and your father a earth-bender?" He asked his question and turned a slight shade of red.

"Other-way around" Araic answered, slightly pained by the mention of her family.

"I see. I knew this guy, once; his grandmother was an earth-bender healer. Normally you only get Water-bender healers but occasionally an Earth-bender healer turns up. I remember I would go to her everytime I burnt my finger" He laughed, openly.

Araic laughed with him, the deathly silence was broken down. Araic told him about the time she was nearly beheaded for calling one of the noblemen's sons a weakling and Mirrac told her about how, once he got so drunk at music night he nearly fell off the ship and drowned.

Zuko slipped behind a metal crate. Silently springing to the shadowed corner in the ship's outer-wall. A crewmember, who wishes to remain anonymous, tipped Zuko off about his Uncle's stupid 'surprise' tea party. Probably some stupid peace attempt between him and that bloody earth-scum.

There were the steady patters of footsteps approaching; Zuko pushed himself into the shadows, willing them to swallow him up. The footsteps past him, Zuko sighed with relief. He continued on with his break for freedom.

Zuko, like most people, could not stand his Uncle's lengthy conversations, his tedious stories, tiresome games and worst of all, the offering of 'calming tea'. Why the hell did he need calming tea? It wasn't as if he was prone to eruptions and what was in that stuff any way? Zuko doubted that it was only jasmine. Hearing of another tiresome tea party Zuko decided to make himself scarce and was slowly inching his way towards the depths of the ship. Some may call this cowardliness, but the person who said this has not been to one of those infamous tea parties with the deranged man.

Zuko smirked to himself as he stepped out of the shadows and bolted towards the stairs.

_Uncle will NEVER find me down here. Hahaha once again Zuko the Amazing-1, Insane Uncle-0._

This particular plan never failed, if given enough warning of the dreaded tea affair.

Zuko sauntered down the abandoned corridor of the lowest deck. This corridor contained mainly empty storage rooms. He carefully peered into the doorways searching for room 42G.

In room 42G there was an assortment of candles and cushions. This was Zuko's new hideaway. His old room 61C had been discovered and had resulted in a tea party and the removal of Zuko's bootlaces and sharp objects.

Zuko smirked, lighting his meditation candles with a single punch of his hand. Closing his eyes he began to meditate.

"Are you sure we're going the right way" Araic frowned after he finished one of his tales.

To Araic, every corridor looked the same. They were made from the same dried blood red metal and each smelled of burning and fire. She was lost in this labyrinth of corridors and she wasn't entirely sure if she could trust her thread the way out. The sightings of other crewmembers were becoming infrequent and the air seemed hotter and staler. The corridors remained the same apart from the lighting, the corridors down here torches had been snuffed out in places like candles on a sinister birthday cake.

"Mirrac, my hands sore" She whimpered

"Quit moaning about your stupid hand" Mirrac snapped back.

Araic jumped back at the jagged reply.

The silence was killing her but she had no intentions of breaking it. Something wasn't right. Araic didn't know what but she was beginning to doubt she'd ever get to the safety of the infirmary.

_Ohh quit moaning. He's been on this ship longer than you have. He'll know the way. Stop being so bloody paranoid, girl. He probably knows exactly were we're going and it just seems to be taking a long time because your hand hurts. Then again maybe you should ask._

Araic cleared her throat.

"Are you sure we're going the right way" Araic asked quietly preparing for a bitter reply from her now moody escort.

"Of course I know where I am going. I've been on this God-forsaken ship for two fucking years. I think I know my way around it" Mirrac's snapped at her.

"Sorry" Araic muttered to his back, surprised by his jagged response to her innocent question.

After several minutes of walking in the gloom, the only sound was the heavy footsteps in front of her and her own heavy breathing. Mirrac turned round, his eyes wide with delight

"But I have been wrong before" He grinned maniacally at her.

"What do you mean?" Araic clutched her bandaged hand protectively and stumbled back.

He grabbed her and hissed in her ear.

"I mean, down here not even that fat, asshole Iroh or that spoilt brat can hear you scream" Mirrac's grin became wider, more savage and his eyes glinted demonically in the light of the single torch. He barbaricly shoved her into the dark corridor where none of the light could reach. She cried out in shock

**Ohh no! What will hapeen to Araic? Will Zuko save her? Will Zuko get their in time? Will we ever find out what is in jasmine tea? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Would like to thank my reviewer breathelesslove  
**

**To all readers, I know your out there so begin reviewing or I'll send you to a tea party with Iroh, and we wouldn't want that…would we?**


	11. a friend in need

**Disclaimer: Still don't own avatar.**

**Oh yeah, I've changed the time in which this fanfic is set, instead of being before the solstice this fanfic is now set after the "Blue Spirit" episode. Kind of important further on in the fanfic.**

Chapter 11: A friend in need.

Araic was slammed against the harsh, metal wall. The blow knocked some of the wind out of her. She gasped for her lost breath on the floor. A hard steel-tipped boot made a sharp jab at her side. She twisted round and began to stumble in the dark.

She was sweating hard. The sweat was mixing with a darker, more thick, viscous fluid that slowly ran down the side of her face. Blood. The red river slowly powering from the gash on her head, oozing a path down her face, blinding her.

She froze, catching the quiet carefully placed thud of boots. The ominous sound like the beating of an ancient heart. Her heart driving out the pulse of the malignant footsteps with its own frantic, thudding beat. They were getting closer and closer. The noise was rising in intensity and in speed. Quicker and quicker, louder and louder. The ragged cursing of his breath, the stomping of his feet, she could hear him. He was nearly there, so close and then…

Silence. It was as if the world had stopped, as if her own heart had stopped beating, as if the dreaded footsteps had left. Had they? Had these monstrous beats left her? Left her in the empty, unforgiving darkness of the black abyss. Was this a dream? Would she wake up and see Morri or even Zuko staring back? Or would she wake up and see the black silohette against the torchlight, and would the oblivion of his shadow swallow her up into the unknown hellish world that lies beneath.

A hand of flames erupted. Giving Mirrac ghostly features. Making his eyes pop out of his skull and his twisted mouth sprout fangs. It sent a blow of painful heat towards her.

"Get back here wench" Mirrac growled, sending another blast of heat towards her.

Araic felt the destroying blast hit her, scorching her skin and clothing. She struggled on, away from the demon in the darkness, away from the predator searching for his prey. But it was useless, the blast of flame had given Mirrac enough light to see Araic's bruised, burnt form. With two effortless strides he was beside her.

"I always thought Earth-benders were stronger than this" He hissed, looking down on her like a snake arching above the unfortunate mouse, preparing to fall down on it and give it's fatal strike.

"Bron's Grandmother put up more of a fight than you have. It took three of us to through that old trash-bag into the flames. Bron went into the flames after her. Any cur that was a descendant of a lower element deserves the flame." He was shouting maniacally now with such vigour and passion. He was preaching as if this was a rally for a political party, as if he was talking about education and the future not the murder of an old lady and her grandson, thrown into the greedy mouth of the fire, cast into the inferno of oblivion.

"It is my duty to the Great Fire-Lord to exterminate the weak, but first I will have fun first" He grinned maniacally, the madness glinting in his savage eyes.

He lifted her up by the neck, choking the air out of her, and slammed her mercilessly against the unforgiving metal wall.

She stared into his merciless pits. They were golden, glinting sinisterly in the half-light. They were the eyes of the Fire-Nation. Golden like Iroh's, Zuko's, her own father's but they were missing something. A gentleness of Iroh's, the pained, suffering of Zuko's, the love of her Father's. These eyes were hungry and full of hatred, hatred that wanted to swallow her up whole and spit out her shattered bones. And as she gazed into the pits of his empty soul she knew that she was doomed.

XxX

* * *

He was one with the flames, slowly feeling their change in movement. As they licked hungrily at the air for the oxygen they craved. He was one with the twisting, twirling, flickering, blinking, and glowing flames of the candles. The gentle sway of the flame matched the sway of the ship as it bounced over the waves. 

He was sitting in the forest, the silent flurry of leaves blown by the invisible wind. There was a soft bed of grass and moss underneath him. The light in the forest was cold and white but showed little of his surroundings, the dark shadows of the forest were unnaturally silent as if the trees were holding their breath. Giant bows rose up above him like great flames tongues of darkness A mask of a blue grinning face smiled out at him, smirking at what he had done and what he had been caught doing.

His head was pounding like a drum in a rapid, vicious dance. Sending his world spinning out of control.

"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends?" a child's voice interrupted the tranquil silence of the forest.

_Friends. He had had some back then. Boys that he would play ruff and tumble with until they saw his father. Once they saw his father they were too afraid to play. Games of chase with different General's and Admiral's children. His sister. At one point she did play games with him but after time they had…drifted. Like he was a poorly roped boat, slowly drifting unmanned into the sea of despair. Watching his family and so-called friends standing on the shore of safety, watching him sail away. Not one offering a helping hand, not one swimming out to rescue him from the drowning current. Leaving him, abandoning him, forsaking him, deserting him, and casting him to the sea._

_The only way to sail back was to capture him. The only way for him to return to his thrown, his honour, his home was to capture this child. A child, this child, the avatar. The bald child with an arrow tattooed head, clad in brilliant orange and fiery red sitting on the branch of the tree, sitting metres away. His key home was just within his grasps. How could he fail to capture it now?_

"Could we be friends" the words rung in his friends_. A friend a real friend, someone to tell your problems to, someone to cry to, to laugh with, to listen to, to talk with. A real friend, a person to understand, to not care, to comfort, to be comforted. A real friend, someone who understood. But no one could ever understand. No one could ever under stand how it feels, how it feels for your father to think you're worthless. For the person your supposed to love and them love you, how it feels for that person to scar you for life. Scarred on the face, ripped apart inside. No one will ever understand. No one ever could._

Zuko sent a burst of fire towards the boy but the boy dodged it and leapt away through the trees. Springing from branch to branch. Zuko watched a puzzled look on his face. Had he just made another mistake?

A scream bounded through and off the metal walls. A screech that shook Zuko from his meditation. Screaming in his ears, the long, high-pitched note, ringing in the room, like a dying animal.

_What is she doing down here? What is happening to her? I have to find her. Is she in trouble? I shouldn't have left her. This is my entire fault. If I had apologised then she would be safe. I have to find her. She could be in trouble. I am going to kill the man that thinks about hurting her?_

Zuko threw himself out the room and bolted down the half-lit corridor, following the dying echoes of the scream.

He ran feeling the heat of the stale air on his face. He could feel the roar of fury building up inside him. He would kill the man who dared. He would murder him, bash his face in, kick his stomach in. Burn a hole through his head, burn the man so bad it would be kinder to kill him.

He spotted her fleeing towards him, like a zombie she was crawling along the floor. Blood pouring from a gash on her head and cuts on her arms, covering her in a slimy second skin. Her beautiful flowing dress had been reduced to tags that clung to her body. She gasped trying to crawl along the floor.

_Ahhh. So…sore…got…to…get…away. Ohhh, blood everywhere, like a sea. I'm drowning in a river of my own blood. So…sore…hurts…so…much. Help…me._ Araic silently begged in her head, too afraid to utter the plea out loud._ Help…me…please…someone, anyone…anyone._

Araic looked up into the half-lit corridor. She let out a low moan when she became aware of the sinister silhouette watching her struggle from the shadows.

_Mirrac? How did he catch up with me? He was behind me. Who? What? It cannot be him, he is behind me. How did he get here?_

"NOOOO" She screamed, tears cascading down her red-ringed eyes. The shadow was moving towards her. Taking great strides, getting closer and closer with every second.

"Nooo" she groaned

"Sshh, it's me" Zuko whispered, soothingly. Crouching down beside her scorched form. She was shaking, trembling in his arms. He put his arms around her, trying to let her find some safety. She buried her bloodied head into his armour-plated chest.

"Who did this to you?" Zuko whispered, the fury building up ready to explode "Who dares to hurt my friend?"

In the darkness came the steady clank of heavy boots

"No, he…he's here. No…he…he's…c…coming…t…to get me. Help me Zuko" She croaked. "D…don't…l…let hi…him…f…find me." She cried choking on her tears.

He looked into her eyes. They were wide with untold fear, the pupils had shrunk and the golden ring had enlarged, eating the forest green. Her bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably and a mask of gooey semidried blood concealed most of her bruised face. A fresh surge of tears washed some of the viscous red fluid away, exposing her pale skin underneath. She looked as helpless as a newborn rhino.

Silently Zuko rose and moved in front of her. Shielding her from the monster that lurked in the shadows.

"You can't hide forever wench" A menacing voice laughed in the shadows. "I'm going to find you sometime."

"Mirrac" Zuko growled quietly

"Ready, or not here I come!" Mirrac sprang from the shadows

"Hello, Mirrac" Zuko said calmly, trying hard to keep his temper at bay. Zuko ignited his left hand, like a torch.

"Zu…Zuko w-what are you doing h-here?" An amazing change had come over Mirrac's face, from Menacingly evil to what-the-fuck to oh-shit-I'm-in-trouble.

"That's _Prince_ Zuko to you, Mirrac" Zuko snapped, his temper rising " Who cares why I'm here, what are _you_ doing here?" Zuko spat.

"I was…I was escorting Araic" He answered dumbly, spotting Araic cowering behind the flaming prince. " I was escorting Araic to the infirmary but I must of took a wrong turn" Mirrac repeated with more confidence, straightening his back and standing tall.

"A bit far from the infirmary aren't we?" Zuko asked casually

"Like I said, we got a bit lost" Mirrac shrugged

Zuko had had enough of this disgusting man and came out with the basic question. "Do you enjoy hurting innocent girls. Do you enjoy throwing them off walls? Do you enjoy it?"

Mirrac tensed. Zuko's temper was famously short and Mirrac had just lit the fuse. He was going to be incinerated if he didn't move. Zuko was advancing the flames from his hands growing.

"Now, Prince Zuko" Mirrac backed off into the shortening shadows. "Don't do anything you might regret." He said panicky.

"And why would I regret this?" Zuko replied icily, a small frightening smile appearing on his lips.

"What's going on down here? Araic? Where have you been? I have looked everywhere for you. Zuko? What are you doing? Where is Mirrac? Oh my God, did he try…Oh my God. Araic are you Ok? I should never have…" Iroh continued to blabber apologies and questions about Araic's wellbeing.

Zuko snarled. During the commotion Mirrac had fled into the shadows, his hurried footsteps fleeing into silence.

"Are you OK. Did he…?" Zuko knelt down, beside her, enclosing her in his arms.

"N…No he just" Araic lifted her arm, showing the bruises and her shredded dress. "He was going to…"

Her eye's glazed slightly, recalling some horrible, hideous memory.

"Come, I'll take you back to my room" Zuko stood up, offering his hand to the weeping girl.

"I'll organise a search of the ship, I'll get you a blanket" Iroh said before he hurriedly departed insearch of the crew and a comforting blanket.

She struggled to walk, leaning on his arm for support.

"If you want I'll carry you," Zuko asked awkwardly

"N-No, I can do this" She gasped.

They continued to walk, actually stumble. They continued to stumble like a drunken couple, staggering down the corridor.

Zuko spotted a running figure fleeing towards them. Araic seen the shadow too and dug her pointed nails into Zuko's arms. She froze watching the thing come closer and closer. Was it Mirrac? Who? What was it?

But it was only Iroh carrying a deep crimson blanket.

"I've ordered everyman on board to be on the lookout for Mirrac. I've got men guarding the lifeboats as well." Iroh panted as he reached them. "Here's the blanket, I've warned all the men not to approach you or the girl."

The warm blanket was draped over her shoulders. The soft material enclosing round her body. But the blanket didn't warm her shattered soul. It felt as if someone had forced her to swallow an iceberg.

Despite Iroh's warning they passed many guards on the journey to Zuko's quarters. Everytime they passed a guard Araic would bury her head in the blanket, letting out a low cry. Zuko gently held her hand as her pointed claws dug hard into his hand, drawing blood. The guards found Zuko's expression when this happened hilarious. His eyes would bulge slightly and he would choke the cry of surprise down, he would then snap at them to move on, then when they were gone he would reassure the girl.

"It's OK" Zuko whispered after Lieutenant Ji passed them. "It's OK, I'm going to personally kick Mirrac overboard!" Zuko smiled but she didn't respond she didn't even seem to hear him at all. The only sign of life apart from her flailing legs was the shifting of her dull eyes. Her wide eyes searched infront of her and from side to side scanning the path ahead. Peering into the shadows, occasionally glancing behind her, completely on the look out, muscles tensed, shaking slightly.

Finally Zuko shepherded Araic through the steel doorway into his room, watching how she gave a slight sigh as she passed under the frame. He led her across the room and sent a bolt of flame into the fireplace. Then helping her, she limped over and collapsed in the crimson high back chair. Her gaze resting on the fire destroying the wood.

_A friend? Someone who understands, someone who knows what your going through. For my whole life I have been shunned, pushed aside, picked last for the team, not invited to the parties. A friend is someone who understands, someone who is there for you. But no one has been through what I have, no one has been there for me. No one has lost everything. Every living, breathing thing I have ever loved is now gone. No one knows what I've been through so how are they supposed to understand. Has he been through enough, will he understand my pain? Will he be my friend?_

**

* * *

And that is the end of chapter number 11. Hope you all enjoyed. I won't be able to update as much due to my stupid Int2 maths exam.**


	12. Remembering the forgotten

**Disclaimer: two words DON'T OWN**

**Sorry for the lateness, blame it on my maths exam, and holidays.**

**The memory now is like the picture was then**

**When the papers crumbled up it can't be perfect again**

_Forgotten, Linkin Park_

Chapter 12: Remembering the Forgotten.

She sat in stifling silence, her eyes gazing into the blaring fire, the blanket wrapped loosely round her shoulders fluttered in the draught coming from the door. Her knees were drawn close to her frail frame, she perched on the chair like a gull nesting on a sheer cliff, the wind howling at it and the waves circling down below, waiting for one careless slip. She watched as the swirling flame engulfed the wood, destroying, scorching it in the flames searing heat. Reducing the once living to a pile of worthless.

Her gaze shifted for a second to the body occupying the empty seat across from her. His tawny eyes were fixed on the twirling amber flames, dancing in the hearth. He flicked his finger making the centre flame gush up, making it sway to an imaginary beat. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to escape from the smothering silence of the room. But finding no sanctuary he opened them. Letting the sparks light up his traditionally stormy face. He glanced cautiously over at the silent guest in the seat facing him.

She seemed smaller than he remembered, more vulnerable like a glass ornament. Maybe it was because she had drawn her self up, sitting on her feet. Her face seemed thinner, her dimpled cheeks seemed more hollow, her eyes had lost the glint of… he wasn't exactly sure. She seemed more inanimate, as if she was a doll or as if an Avraxyn had stolen her soul. She was lifeless; spiritless she may as well be dead.

The door creaked open, the girl and the prince both jumped in their seats, his reaction sent the fire roar up, sending hot cinders everywhere. A dark daunting figure stood in the shadows. A cold draft blew through the room, dampening the blaring fire slightly. But it was only Iroh.

The old man pushed a silver tea trolley stacked with various bowls of rice and the centre piece: a huge steaming pot of tea with matching cups. Each marked with an identical red flower design. Brilliant flowers painted a striking red slowly fading into orange then to a warm yellow, like a sunset in summer.

"Here eat this" Iroh handed Araic a blue china bowl filled with tiny grains of pearly rice. The rice was mounded up like a collection of snow. " I just need to talk to the prince for a few seconds"

Iroh got up and made his way to the door, then sprinted back and grabbed Zuko's sleeve who was still being mesmerised by the twirl of the flames in the hearth.

"Don't leave me," Araic cried, holding on to Zuko's hand.

Her hand felt so frail and delicate, as if it were a doll's hand not a human, as if it were an old lady's arthritic shaking hand not a warrior of the Earth. He looked down at her as he got to his feet.

"I will be outside the door, I won't leave you" Zuko said, his dull tone absent of any emotion.

She slowly lowered her shaking hand and let him walk away.

Outside the door a cold silent draft rushed down the corridor. An eerie silence had descended on this hallway. Every guard was instructed that the corridor was out of bounds and any man caught would be sent to the cells for the remainder of the voyage, which could be years.

"I've instructed all the men to search for Mirrac, but still nothing" Iroh informed

"Are we any closer to the Avatar?" Zuko asked keeping his voice in an inanimate manner.

"No we stopped so we could search for Mirrac, but I hardly think that…"

"Capturing the Avatar is more important than capturing an idiot like Mirrac. Tell the crew to resume making progress after the Avatar." Zuko fizzled slightly, his eyes glinting menacingly.

"But Zuko" Iroh was astounded by his nephews inconsiderate thoughtless words. But anger quickly swallowed his astonishment. Iroh could feel his hands warming; he would give Zuko another scar to match the one on his left eye, if he wasn't careful. "What an uncaring, selfish asshole." Iroh thundered in his mind

"Very well Zuko but she will remain in you room. Under your care" Iroh added the last sentence with a special emphasis smirking as his nephew exploded.

"What! Why do I have to? We have an avatar to catch" Zuko erupted in a childish fit.

"Either we get the full crew looking for Mirrac or half the crew looks for him, the rest work the ship and she stays with you. Your choice" Iroh explained. Barely covering the enormous grin that was trying to appear on his wrinkled face.

"Fine" Zuko hissed through gritted teeth. He threw the door open and stormed in.

She sat gazing into the strong fire her bowl of rice sat in her lap untouched.

"You should eat something" Zuko muttered returning to his seat.

She ignored him

"If you don't eat anything you'll die, you'll waste away into nothing" Zuko said harshly "Not that I'm complaining"

Still no response

"Emm… do you want to talk about it" Zuko tried really hard to sound sympathetic, he really did.

"I always thought the fire nation was full of nice, caring people. No matter what any traveller said I never believed them. I always believed they were good people. I remember coming to the village when I was young and people asking my name, I would never speak to them when I found out they were earth benders. I hated them for what they were. They killed my parents; every single one of them killed my parents. So they called me Wolfchild, for the wolves I lived with, for the wolves they found me with. They thought I was some forest spirit cast out, they thought I was magic so they were afraid of me. Only Meva took me in, only Meva knew what I really was but Meva's dead. Dead like everything I have ever befriended. Dead like my parents, like Meva's husband like everyone I have ever loved." Her voice was scratchy and cracked, a flood of tears threatening to overwhelm her. She looked over to him her swimming eyes boring into him like the sun in a dark room. " Zuko, if you want to live, abandon me at the next port or better drown me now so I can never kill again. I am cursed, Zuko, I don't want to loose another friend. I don't want to kill you. Just let me go"

She turned back to the fire. Zuko sat stunned for several seconds._ Another friend. Does that mean that she counts me as a friend. I don't want to loose my friend too. I can't let her go. She's mine, she's my friend, and she belongs to me._

Zuko got up and in two strides he was standing over her.

"I don't want to loose my friend either" He murmured a small smile appeared. She returned a watery smile, then unexpectedly burst into an emotional wave of fresh salty tears. Zuko was completely bewildered, his eyes searched round the room for someone to tell him what to do. A fleeting memory engulfed him

"I failed mother"

A small boy, his black hair tied back into a short ponytail, was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Tears pricked his eyes making them warm and itchy. A lump in his throat was choking him, like his father's hand.

"No, no Zuko. I enjoyed watching you Zuko" A cool soothing hand touched his shoulder, then the soft warm embrace of his mothers nurturing arms around him

"Bu-but I-I f-failed" the boy stuttered in between fitful bursts of tears

"No Zuko that's who you are…a fighter. You're a fighter Zuko, never give up" His mother soothed, smothering him in her soft, motherly hug.

Zuko crouched beside the weeping girl, gently he put and arm over her shaking shoulders.

"I m-miss h…her s-so m-mu-ch-ch" The girl weeped. " I w…want…t m…my m…mummy"

"Sshh, I miss my mum too" Zuko soothed " I miss her everyday, but their never really gone as long as we remember. They live on in our hearts" He stroked her tangled hair, trying to stop the pain inside her.

"What was your mum like?" Araic raised her salt-washed eyes to his, Zuko looked away. "It's OK I understand" She looked away.

"My mother was the kindest, gentlest, considerate person I have ever known. She was there for me, for everyone. She believed there was a little good in everyone. She was the exact opposite from my father. He was… I can't put it into words. He did _this _to me, he did _this_" Zuko pointed to the red mark that circled his eye. "She was so full of life and good. She was always there for me" Zuko's voice rose his eyes shown but as suddenly as the sun had come out a cloud had covered it. The temperature dropped, his eyes turned to slits " but one day she wasn't there. I looked everywhere for her. I searched every garden, field, corridor, square, hall, chamber, kitchen, and stable. I checked everywhere in the palace but I never found her, he killed her. HE KILLED HER! HE MURDERED MY MOTHER!"

The flames rose in the hearth.

"I'm sorry" Araic sympathised

"Why? You weren't there" Zuko replied coldly

"How did they meet? I mean your parents sound so different…" Araic started

"Arranged Marriages" Zuko grumbled " Why couldn't my father have killed me instead?" Zuko asked the fire.

"My mother worked on her family's farm. The farm grew mainly fruits like apples and stuff. The whole family were earth benders and could trace the family line for over 5 centuries, all earth benders. The war started so most of the family joined the troops apart from my mother, her sister Lorsi and her brothers Matao and Lothro. Then one day the fire nation attacked the town. They enslaved the Earth benders, this included the remainder of my mother's family, they shipped them off to some distant country either as house slaves or to work on the ship building platforms. My mother managed to escape in to the mountain forests and joined a Rebel force, known as the Thorns. They took her away to train, when she returned she was skilled in 5 types of unarmed combat, 8 types of armed combat, she had mastered all aspects of earth-bending and was code-named Thistle. She returned to her home village after liberating 6 other villages from the fire nation's hold. She returned to set her home free." Araic stopped and sipped her steaming cup of tea.

"She was working under the captain "Nettle" of the third division of Thorn. She was in charge of ambushing supply carts to the fire nation. The idea was to starve the fire nation into leaving but Nettle claimed it would take too long and had orders from the chief to rid the valley of the fire nation forever. My mother thought the idea was brilliant and that the fire nation had been there too long. The plan was to create an avalanche on the snow smothered hills. Only my mother raised the point about the village being completely destroyed. (((In the Italics 'Niamh' will be known as 'thistle')))

"_What about the village?"_

"_It will be destroyed along with the fire leeches"_

"_What about the ordinary people who live there"_

"_I will send a messenger to warn the people during the night so that they will leave and only the fire armies will suffer."_

"He lied, there was no messenger to warn the village. My mother only found out 10 minutes before the avalanche was scheduled"

"HEY! I can still see people down there. Who was supposed to warn them" 

"_Thistle, if we want to make sure the fire nation will never come back we need to destroy the village."_

"_B…but the people"_

"_Are a sacrifice I am willing to make"_

"My mother couldn't believe it" 

"_If you leave Thistle you will die like the rest of them"_

"_That's a sacrifice I am willing to make"_

"_Traitor! You are no better than the fire nation"_

My mother surfed down the mountainside on a slab of rock.

"You have to believe me. We are all going to die. Get everyone to high ground. There is going to be an avalanche" 

"_Why should we believe you?" the fire nation soldier began_

"_Because she's one of the Thorns, thistle right "Thistle nodded "And if anyone knows about what they're planning it's her" The soldier that interrupted seemed higher ranked than the other but younger_

"_They are planning to start an avalanche, to bury the town an kill everyone," Thistle shouted_

"_Why should we believe you?" the lower ranked asked suspiciously_

"_Because this is my village I would rather see it fire nation than dead." Thistle blurted_

"_Niamh? Is that you" a passing women exclaimed "I thought you were captured or dead"_

"_Excuse me but did this woman belong to this village," The higher ranked soldier asked_

"_Yes, her family were captured but she must have escaped. Why didn't you come back earlier, Niamh?"_

"_Lieutenant, order every one to get up the side of the southern mountain" (((_Village was sandwiched between 2 mountains)))

"My mother seen a little girl wandering the streets and rushed in to get her."

_As the flakes of snow fell the saved villagers and fire nation soldiers looked out at the smooth blanket that had smothered their town. _

"_Is everyone here?" the fire nation soldiers began to count. _

"_MY BABY! WHERE IS SHE! JUNG! JUNG WHERE ARE YOU! JUNG"_

_The distraught mother began to scrabble and dig into the snow. Screaming like a banshee as her nails ripped through the snow like a child on their birthday rips through rapping paper. Grabbing huge chunks and throwing them unceremoniously behind her. _

_The fire nation counted that a few of their own soldiers had been buried and began to dig as well. Eventually the whole village (the ones that had survived) were digging like rabbits. The once smooth blanket now looked like the surface of the moon with craters and tunnels burrowed in._

"It was Commander Zaire that found my mother. She was crouched under the snow holding on to the little girl. He pulled her out of the hole. And that's it. They fell in love and got married but people seen this as an act of betrayal so she left to stay with her brother. My father said he'd come and live with us soon."

The fire crackled and the awkward silence resumed.

Zuko got up. Araic's eyes switched from the graceful sway of the flames to Zuko's towering form.

"I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the chair" Zuko said bluntly leaving Araic perched on the seat.

He climbed into the soft luxurious bed he clapped his hands and the blazing fire shrank to a shadow of it former self.

Immediately a silence furled out like fog coming in from sea. Lying thick and steady, warping everything, isolating everything.

Araic sat listening to the sound of Zuko's breathing. He was asleep, muffled, deep breaths sounded like a fanfare of trumpets. Every sound seemed amplified to extraordinary sound levels. The snores sounded like a dragon's roar and every creak from Araic's chair sounded like an earthquake or an eruption of lightning. Araic could here the deafening ringing in her ears, like cathedral bells on a Sunday morning. Literally shaking people from there bed. These weren't the bells of the morning; these were the bells of the night. Calling demons from there lairs. Welcoming them to feast on the foolish mortal that dared to stray into their realm.

_The shadow. Over there it moved. It did. Look again. Ohh God, what is it. _

Araic sat paralyticaly still. Eyes transfixed on the shadow in the corner of the room but the more she stared the more distorted and warped the shadow became. Was that an eye, or a fang, or a talon. Memories and tales of a thousand monsters and beasts flooded into her mind. Her breath was too loud in her ears. But when she tried to breathe shallower her lungs would ache for air and her brains and muscles beg for oxygen.

Alight draft trespassed into the room through the crack under the door. The light breeze circled Araic. Blowing on the back of her neck. Then engulfed the glowing embers extinguishing them.

Araic's nails dug into the arm of the chair. She grabbed her feet of the ground. The shadows were everywhere. Circling her like vulture do to a doomed wildebeest. She felt them gently touch her arm, she snatched her hands away from the chair. Her bottom lip began to quiver. There was something out there gently growling at her. All alone, on her own. Lost forever in the darkness. The thing out there.

Araic's eyes strained against the darkness trying to pierce it but the effect was like using a haddock to cut down a tree. A glint of something. An eye, a fang, a claw? She shut her eyes tight trying to screw the thing out but what's the difference. Open or shut the picture was the same complete darkness with the swirl of sinister shapes. Bringing her circle of protection smaller and smaller. The darkness engulfed her like a stormy sea does to a small sailing boat. Then she felt it again a soft touch on her skin.

This time Araic lost all reason and screamed. The growling stopped and the room burst alight.

Zuko was beside "Where is he?" He growled.

"It was here. Here with me. All alone. All alone. Touching me, growling at me. All alone, all alone. Shadows everywhere. Darkness everywhere, all alone." Araic mumbled

"You're not alone I'm here" Zuko put a steady hand on her shaking shoulder.

"What is going on?" Iroh burst through the door

"Nothing she's just afraid of the dark"

"It wasn't the dark! Something touched me!" Araic screamed

As if on cue a dark shadow swooped from the corner above Zuko's head. Araic screamed, the demon answered with a piercing screech. It spread its dark wings and settled itself on Zuko's shoulder. A messenger hawk.

"This your demon" . Zuko laughed holding up the dark brown bird for her inspection

Araic felt her eyes well up. No. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

The messenger hawks amber eyes glanced over at her then gave Zuko a hard peck. Araic gave a spluttered laugh. Iroh roared with laughter and Zuko scowled at them.

"I'll take that" Iroh took the letter from the bird "Now lets go back to sleep" Iroh said cheerfully.

"Fine with me" Zuko muttered and leapt back to his bed.

Araic climbed back into her chair

"What are you doing there?" Iroh's voice had lost its cheerfulness "Zuko?"

But Zuko was already pretending to be asleep.

"Wait here"

Iroh disappeared into the darkness of the doorway.

Zuko sat up. He gazed menacingly at Araic. Araic looked away.

"The fire is going out. I'm not a baby, even if you are. I'm not leaving it on" Zuko hissed then slumped over again.

Araic stood on the cold floor and waited for Iroh to return.

He came back laden with a mattress and another blanket.

"You can get your own room tomorrow." Iroh grumbled. Staring darkly at his nephews 'sleeping' form.

Araic lay in the darkness. She couldn't sleep. Every shadow had come to life again. Swirling round her. Stroking her hair, tickling her feet. She bit her lip, tasting the copper taste of fear. She whimpered a low noise like a wounded dog.

The fire burst into a low flame. Vanquishing the shadows like a white night.

"Now can we get some sleep, peasant " Zuko scowled

"Thank you Zuko"

"Yeah. Whatever."

The fire glowed keeping the shadows at bay. And Araic slipped into her dreams.

**

* * *

Sorry that took soooooooo long but I had a life to get on with next chapter won't take as long. I promise.**

**I'm not that happy with this chapter I might redo it in the future.**

**To answer a question THEY DID HAVE MEDICINE. WHY? BECAUSE IT IS MY FANFIC SO I SAY THEY DO. THEY PROBABLY DO HAVE NATURAL MEDICINES BUT IT'S MY FANFIC SO I SAY YES THEY HAVE MEDICINE. BUT IT WAS AN INTERESTING POINT, AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT A RANDOM FLAMER.**


	13. shopping with iroh

**READ AND REVIEW! Or Zuko gets it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar but I kidnapped Zuko. He's mine all mine Muahahaha

Zuko: Help me she's crazy

Me: Muahahahahaha

Zuko: Help! save me from this crazy girl!

phone rings

Me: Hold on I'll be right back

Zuko: Take your time

(3min later)

Me: Hey Zuko where did you go?

New disclaimer: I don't own avatar but I did kidnap Zuko but he ran away sob

* * *

**Shopping with Iroh**

A yawn escaped Araic's mouth; her eyelids fluttered like butterflies as the morning rays pierced them like a kid with a pin. Pinning them shut. She moaned slightly as she shifted, trying to find at least a semi-comfortable sleeping position.

"This must be _the_ must uncomfy bed in the history of beds" She moaned.

Straining her eyes against the blinding light she glimpsed at the surroundings. Everything looked so big, as if she had shrunk, as if her bed had sunk into a quicksand floor. It took her brain a few moments to realise that she was in fact sleeping on the floor on a lumpy mattress.

"Ohhh." She thought, "That explains the view and the ache in my back"

Her muscles groaned as she pulled herself out the basic bed.

Zuko towered over her his face as stormy as usual. A draught invaded the room blowing his ink black hair like branched of a willow tree in a gale.

"We're going to be landing soon. I suggest you change and come down to breakfast," He said in the cold monotone mask.

Araic nodded. Slowly getting up and smoothing the creases in the dress. It hung limply off her body, ripped in parts.

"Here" Zuko threw a bundle of cloth at her "bathrooms in there. Don't take to long"

And with that Zuko stomped off to get some breakfast.

Araic examined the bundle of clothes. There was a long-sleeved, crimson dress with an embroided golden fire-lily design and the fire-nation emblem embroided on the ends of the sleeves.

"Probably worth over 3000 gold pieces." She murmured

There was a sash-thingy as well. It was a smoky black embroided with more fire-lilies and flames.

She took the bundle into the bathroom and ran a quick bath.

--------------X------------------

She tied the sash tightly around her waist and gave her messy hair a quick brush.

There was a bang on the door, shaking the door so much it nearly came off its hinges.

"Hurry up! We're going ashore! Unless you want to swim! Move it peasant!" (((Guess who))) shouted at the door.

Araic rolled her eyes and opened the door. Avoiding the punch that Zuko threw at the door in the exact moment she opened it.

"Serves you right for taking so fucking long. We're never going to capture the little bastard at this rate." Zuko grumbled and marched off, bashing into Iroh. " Watch where you're going old geezer!"

"Is he always like this in the mornings?" Araic asked Iroh.

"Mornings? My dear, he's like this all day." Iroh chortled.

---------XxX-----------

"Can't this boat go any faster?" Zuko demanded as they pulled up slowly into the dock.

The boat ached slowly forward and then the continuous puff of steam stopped. Zuko leapt off the ship and disappeared into the market crowd.

"Right lets get that hand of yours sorted out and then we can go SHOPPING!" Iroh beamed

"What for?"

"Who cares I always say 'It's not finding something that you were looking for, it's finding something you weren't, at a great price." Iroh beamed. Then turned to lieutenant Ji "Now I want you to take a few men to get supplies and I want the rest of the crew to search for Mirrac. When you find him send me a message on one of the small hawks."

The market was bustling with people of many different shapes and sizes. A few of them gave Araic a good stare when they seen her scar. Iroh noticed this and bought her a purple hat that flopped to one side. Completely covering her left eye. A fat merchant tried to sell Iroh a new set of Pai Sho pieces but he noticed there were know white lily tiles and refused to buy them. ((((that's a bit OOC isn't it. I mean Iroh NOT buying something…maybe he's ill?)))

Finally after wading through the sea of buyers and sellers they got to a small shop. A display of bottles and potted plants stared out from the windows. The blue paint was peeling from the windows. Iroh pushed open the rickety door. A light tinkle of chimes announced their arrival.

The room was quiet apart from the silent trickle of water from a tap in another room. Iroh seated himself on one of the bamboo chairs. The room had an over powering scent of plants. Thousands of different scents rolled into one. The fresh pine, clean mint, sweet panda lilies and other plants she could not even pronounce their names never mind remember. She wandered round the waiting room touching the leaves of a potted palm with her good hand.

"Ahhh. Can I help you good sir? Have you got a back problem?" The voice belonged to a tall woman. Her silvery hair was scooped into a high bun that seemed so tight that it stretched her brown skin. Her huge, blue eyes glistened with intelligence. She was clad in a sea of blues that swished like waves whenever she moved.

Iroh bellowed. "No not me this time Madam Lin. She's broken her hand and has a cut eye."

"I see. Please come in here" Madam Lin ushered Araic into the next room.

There was an artificial waterfall in the room, which flowed into a pond in the centre of the room. A few giant fish swam around in the pond. The room was painted a sky blue. As Madam Lin shut the door the bustling market noise was cut off and the only noise present was the calming trickle of water and the swish of Madam Lin's clothes.

"I'll heal your hand first. OK" She smiled and sat on a mat beside the pool. "sit here child and place your hand in the pool"

"In the water? Won't that loosen the bandages?"

"Yes but when you leave you won't need them." She said gently

"Um. Ok then"

Araic dropped her hand in the pool of water, startling the fish that swam away to the other end. She gasped as the cold water pierced her hands. The soaking bandages scratched her hand and began to come loose. Madam Lin placed her hand on Araic's. Suddenly her hand began to glow. Araic feel the water freeze. It got cold, so terrible cold that it burned. So horribly cold that she couldn't feel her hand. Suddenly a shake took her body.

"Don't move" She said her eyes closed

Araic tried to stop moving. Then the freezing heat stopped and the water returned to normal. The fish returned, tugging at Araic's bandage. Madam Lin lifted her hand out of the water, wiping it on her blue dress.

Araic gingerly lifted her hand out and pulled the bandage off. Her hand was healed. She stared at it, clenching her fingers into a fist then letting them go.

"How…?"

"I'm a waterbender it's one of my skills"

Araic nodded.

"Now let me see your eye."

Araic took off her floppy purple hat.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."

"wha-what do you mean you can't heal it. I thought you could heal anything."

"I can, but if I can't heal that" she pointed a long ringed finger at her eye, "because it's against the law"

"why?"

"It's the mark of a criminal I'm not allowed to heal criminals. I shouldn't even have healed your hand" a tinge of worry in her voice.

"But I didn't do anything wrong. I got it from helping the…" Araic cried

"it doesn't matter what you did. You could be a petty thief or a murderer. No one cares what you did but who you are and you are a criminal." She said harshly "Now get out of my shop. NOW!"

"I…I…" Araic's eyes welled up, a lump formed in her throat. She shakily got up and walked into the waiting room

"So how'd it go" Iroh asked hopefully

Araic looked tearfully at him

"ohh I see. Wait her hold on"

Araic sat down shakily on the bamboo chair. She could the muffled voices from the room.

Iroh returned. His brow was creased but he put on his cheesy smile.

"Lets go to a makeup shop and get you some…what is it called again"

A voice from the pool room shouted out "CONCEALER!"

"Em ok." Araic muttered

---------xXx-------------

(((3 hours and several shops later))))

"Right we've done all the shops on that side how about getting some nice plants for your room" Iroh said as he handed one of the crew a bundle of items and ordered the man, his arms brimming with random items, to leave the stuff in Iroh's room.

Araic's legs' felt like lead. She trudged along behind Iroh like an old dog. _So that's why Zuko ran off as soon as we docked. I can see why._ Araic liked shopping as much as the next person but every one had their limits. So far the past three hours had lead her through every clothes, shoes, games, music, art and…actually there were very few shops they'd missed.

The shop Iroh was shepherding her into one that looked more like a jungle than a plant shop. The windows of the shop were choked full of plants. Jagged spines conflicted with round soft leaves. Dazzling little flowers intertwined with giant sunflowers. The creaky sign that swung above the door read "The rainforest". Ivy trailed down from it. It was like the plants had conquered the shop and were moving on to their next target…the world!

Iroh opened the door and they were almost knocked over by a tsunami of aroma. Araic's eyes where like dinner plates as she tried to see every plant at once. She walked over to one potted plant that had two huge blue flowers in bloom and one closed bud that would join the others in a day or so. She touched the waxy bud, it was smooth under her fingers. Suddenly it burst open, releasing a puff of sweet perfume. It was a few shades lighter than the two.

"Ahhh. I see you have discovered the moonflower, an excellent specimen to study. Funny, I've never seen one that light before." The words came from a crippled, old lady. Her silver hair was swept back into a tight bun but several strands had escaped. Her eyes were framed with several wrinkles and she leaned on an oak walking stick.

"Welcome to my shop. I have every plant in the Earth kingdom and a few that are not in the Earth Kingdom. How may help you"

"I'm just looking for some plants for my room"

"I see what is the colour-scheme?"

"I haven't decided yet…probably a fresh green colour"

The old woman vanished behind a giant palm tree. She returned with a potted plant. Its buds were close. It was called the "sea rose".

………...…………

Araic could see her room in her head.

As you walk in you notice a huge wooden wardrobe to the left a vine is climbing up the light green wall beside it. Creeping up its light blue flowers' sparkling out and a gust of a blueberry like scent hits you.

You notice that the floor is made up of at least a 2 inches of soil but there is a thin stone path guiding you in. It branches off like the vine. One branch leads the wardrobe and another leads to the bed in the top left corner. A small weeping willow bends ver the bed on the left, it's sandwiched between the bed and the wall. It branches droop over the bed like an umbrella. To the right of the bed, perched up against the wall is her spear. It stood like a tree in the bed of blue flowers. A mixture of sea roses and moon flowers. The spear is stands beside the window. Where Araic can see the rolling waves.

A vine sprouts from the ground beside the window. Its flowers are white with green flecks. They have a fresh aroma, like newly fallen snow.

On the right wall, furthest away is a wooden desk., another path leads to it. A potted plant sits on the desk. It's a mint plant. The leaves give out a clean, fresh, minty scent. Ivy is crawling up the leg of the desk. And a vine with huge yellow flowers climbs up the wall behind it. Beside, a bed of fire flowers and red carnations dance beside the fireplace.

The fireplace is huge and the sides are decorated with brass trees and birds. Another vine, this one with huge red and orange flowers crawls up and over the mantle piece. A cushiony chair sits in front of the fire, a green woollen blanket draped over its back. The path branches to the seat as well.

Everywhere else on the floor is a mixture of grass and random flowers. Soft under you're bare feet and give a quiet, background fragrance.

……..……

"Iroh?"

"Yes"

"Can we visit the weapons shop. I was hoping to buy a knew spear."

"Of course. Maybe we'll bump into my nephew"

……))))xXx((((….

Zuko looked at the duelling swords. They were perfect. The sides were sharpened and were engraved with dragons. They shone out from the window begging to be bought.

"_There's nothing wrong with your old ones"_

"**Yeah but they're so SHINY!"**

"_But look how much they cost!"_

**I know but you…I mean I… deserve something nice for once. I mean the ones we've already got are practically antiques**

_They're reliable_

**Reliable? They're rusting!**

_Well maybe they wouldn't be if someONE took better care of them_

**Shut up! Listen kid I'm the good voice in you head and I say "BUY BUY BUY BUY BUY BUY**

_DON'T DO IT KID_

Zuko shook his head dislodging the voices

_HEY_

**HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT**

_OHH I think I broke something_

**Can you break something…I thought we were shapeless**

_You are I'm more advanced. I learned to take a shape AGES ago_

**Advanced? Shut it boffin. I can take a shape no problem. WATCH**

_Congratulation that's the weirdest bunny I've ever seen._

**I'm not a bunny I'm a fierce lion. See the mane**

_Last time I checked lions didn't have cotton-wool tails._

**Yeah well they do. What are you supposed to be **

_I'm an owl_

**No your not that's a cat**

_OWL!_

**CAT!**

While his inner demons (a bunny-lion and the owl-cat)or whatever those voices were had an argument of the autonomy of owls and lions Zuko marched in to the shop and bought the swords

Just as he was about to leave the shop he heard a familiar bellowing laugh…Iroh. Zuko eyes grew wide as he hid be hind a stand of spears.

Iroh opened the door and went to look at the armour. Araic made her way over to the stand of shields. Zuko held his breath even the voices had quietened. Araic pulled a spear out and noticed an eye staring out from the space. She was about to scream when a hand shot out.

"shut it peasant I don't want Iroh to find me"

"Araic is everything ok?" Iroh called

"yeah…just found a…lovely spear…that's all."

She had found a lovely spear. It was oak and it the top was a silvery metal, very hard and sharp. It was engraved with little birds and vines. It was beautiful but strong.

Iroh came round the corner. "Ah…have you found a spear you like, Araic. Zuko stop playing behind those spears"

Zuko jumped out. Scowling he said "How did you know I was there" shooting daggers at Araic.

"Most spears don't have pony tails attached."

Zuko scowled.

Iroh bought Araic a different spear this one was made from a black wood with a silver-metal point. It was strong but light, there was a carving of a wolf like dragon at the base. It seemed to fit her best being the child of a wolf. The spear was incredibly long it was two hand-lengths taller than she was. Araic was sure that if she had not been accompanied by the two fire-benders she would have thrown out of every shop. The weird looks were terrible. The people stared, gossiping as she passed, some even crossed the road to avoid her. The guards had stopped them at least 3 times. But every time they did they got a "Do you know who I am. I'm the prince of the fire Nation, heir to the thrown" from the banished prince if he was there or an angry look from Iroh. Either way they left without arresting anyone.

"lets get some tea"

Araic and Zuko followed glumly.

……..

Opposite the teashop was a tiny plot of land. In the centre of the plot of land there was a tiny circus tent. A sign proclaimed it to be 'Madame Jong the fortune-teller' , the letters were huge and painted purple with tiny silver stars. Then in smaller black letters it said 'Sister of the great fortune teller Aunt Woo.'

"Could we go please" Araic asked

"Why, it's a load of shit about who you're going to marry. I have important things to worry about."

"You could ask her about the avatar"

Suddenly there was a piercing whistle. They spun round to find the dark brown messenger hawk swooping down. Iroh caught the bird and unrolled the message attached to its leg.

"I'm afraid my presence is needed else where. Zuko take the young lady to the Fortune-tellers then come straight back to the boat."

"it's a ship" Zuko said

"yes, yes, of course" Iroh said distractedly.

And Araic and Zuko stepped into the dark tent.

**WOOOONESSS! I'm finished this chapter. I was going to add what happens in the fortune-tellers tent in this chappie but decided that I'll do it in the next. Then I'll have more time to think about interesting fortunes. Oh something's happening in the next chapter. I'm calling it 'Fortune-tellers and freedom fighters' if you get my drift.**

**On a more serious note. I get around 80 hits per chapter BUT ONLY A FEW REVIEWS. Hint, hint. The more people that review the quicker these chapters get finished. Hint, hint. Or for those who don't get IT: READ AND REVIEW or I'll get Iroh! Ahem… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! COUGH, COUGH**


End file.
